Severus Snape and the Wolf
by Corvus-Blackwolf
Summary: AU Where Severus Snape meets a student who changes his life. Slash
1. Chapter 1

Wolf Adair was causing quite a stir as the students of Hogwarts enjoyed the beginning of the year feast. Despite being 16 years old he had been sorted with the first year students. Nothing had been said to anyone about who he was or why he was so late enrolling in the school of witchcraft and wizardry. Everyone could tell he was powerful, it radiated off of him in a way the faculty had never felt. His light blue eyes were watchful, examining everything around him. His short, dark blonde hair looked badly cut but clean; the rest of him was lean and wiry. Many eyes were drawn to the wolf head tattoo on his left hand, with Celtic knots inside.

Wolf has been sorted into Ravenclaw and now sat at the end of the table; students were mostly keeping clear of him. He understood, right now he wasn't sure what he was doing here except that he always knew that this would be a safe place. Right now, he was ok with solitude, he had secrets to keep and wanted to wait to see who was safe to befriend. He knew the faculty was watching him as well. He had sat at the end of the table where he could watch the faculty table, wondering what they were saying when they would glance toward him then whisper to someone beside them. Only one professor was really examining him, the potions master, Severus Snape. Wolf caught Snape's dark eyes examining him intensely several times, Wolf simply stared back.

After the feast the students were led toward their houses Wolf was distracted by what seemed like a scuffle. Feeling something in the air wanting him to intervene. This feeling was new but strong, like the castle was calling him to be a protector for the students. He followed the draw and found some first years hassling some other first years, something about where they were sorted, Wolf really didn't pay attention. He simply stepped in, made a friend of Victor Mansori and an enemy of Raoul St. John.

Wolf settled into Hogwarts well, fitting in to his classes and even with some of the students, Victor became his shadow. Word of his standing up to St. John and his cohorts had spread and kids knew that they could come to Wolf with problems. There were plenty of rumors about him too. Many noticed that he could do amazing wandless magic, things even some of the professors could not do. Whispers that he was a dark wizard here to spy on the school, that he had been helping the dark lord return and had only recently been found to come to school, and many others swirled around the school. The attacks on the school and Harry Potter in the last few years fueled rumors that Voldemort was returning, now a mysterious wizard who could do wandless magic only heightened some people's fears. Wolf's secretive behavior didn't help either. Despite being friendly with some of the students, he still kept himself very much alone spending most of his time in the library studying.

The faculty kept their eyes on Wolf Adair. This was easy today because he was constantly seeing one of them out to ask question and gain more information. It was if despite his abilities, he was not used to being around or experiencing magic. He was trying to learn it all at once, a sponge soaking up whatever knowledge they offered. Dumbledore as fascinated by the young man, he knew there was something he should know about Wolf but could not put his finger it. He also noticed a certain potions professor taking an interest as well.

Occasionally there were times during the months when Wolf got into larger scuffles. Older bullies would attempt to challenge him and get the better of the young man. It rarely happened. One spring morning though, Wolf was out practicing his flying. When he landed a group of sixth years were waiting for him.

"Hey there Mr. I Am Better then You", the leader growled as they surrounded Wolf.

"Can I help you boys?" Wolf inquired politely.

"We are here to remind you of your place. You need to learn to stay out of business that isn't yours. Got it?"

"Ah, of course. I can see the problem then, you lot are morons," Wolf smiled, keeping an eye on a first year hiding near by. The gang looked at each other, trying to figure out if Wolf was insane or just stupid. There were five of them to his one.

"'Look, freak, why don't you just stay out of what we do. I wouldn't want you to get your face rearranged, " the leader snarled balling his fists.

"I appreciate your concern, but I believe I can take care of myself," Wolf grinned. His smile angered the gang leader and the fight was on.

Minutes later the bullies lay on the ground not really sure how they go there. Wolf stood over them still smiling. Slowly the five got up, checking themselves for injury and finding none stood staring at the other boy. Five angry sixth years then advanced on the Wolf and the fight was on again. Three more times the bullies found themselves on the ground. The fourth time they got up however, they fought dirty. This time Wolf was beaten severely. All five boys ended up with bruises and some injuries, but they were able to get the better of Wolf. By the time the first year who had been bullied returned with help Wolf was on the ground barely moving and the culprits had fled.

Professor Minerva McGonagall followed the panicked first year into the courtyard of the castle and toward the prone figure on the ground. When she and the other boy were about ten feet from Wolf, he suddenly heaved himself from the ground, transformed into a raven and flew off. McGonigal came to a complete halt in astonishment. The boy stopped and began to stutter about how there had been five of them and they were big and how did he do that. The Professor assured him she was just as shocked.

As the year passed, Severus Snape continued to watch Wolf Adair. He knew the dark lord had been talking about a boy at the school that he had to turn to his side. The parents were among his most staunch supporters, but he never mentioned them by name. This worried Severus. They were said to be working on tapping a new source of magic but were having trouble. Did Mr. Adair have something to do with this couple? The boy certainly had a strong magic core and unusual abilities. He radiated power but controlled it and kept it under wraps. He tried to remember to use his wand and not stand out but many occasions the faculty had noticed his use of magic with out thinking about it. The unknowns irritated Snape.

The day came for the students to return home for the summer. Severus noticed that Wolf stepped out of the line and slipped to the shadows just outside of Hogwarts protections. A man suddenly appeared beside the boy and Severus heart nearly stopped. The man was Hamilton Barlow, one of the most notorious dark wizards working for Voldemort. Barlow grabbed Wolf's arm and they vanished. In a whirl of robes Severus Snape went back into the castle to report to Dumbledore, who promised to try to find out more.

When the students returned for the new school year, Headmaster Dumbledore and Professor Snape had agreed that they needed to keep a closer eye on Wolf and attempt to get to know him better. Dumbledore would often invite him into his office to talk about the history of magic, spells, and whatever else Wolf wanted to talk about. As they talked the headmaster had idea he knew something of the young man's past but realized the boy had no memory of his true family. Despite the trouble brewing at Hogwarts, Dumbledore researched his hunch. He also encouraged the young man to explore his natural talents, finding out that Wolf was a natural shapeshifter. Unknown to all but Dumbledore Wolf began to protect the students as a large black wolf, a black cat, and a raven. Students noticed the animals but found them interesting rather than disturbing.

For his part, Severus Snape found Wolf to be knowledgeable about plants, curios about learning more. The young man absorbed information like a sponge and the professor began to enjoy taking with him. They moved on to discuss various books on a wide range of topics. His fascination with Wolf outweighed even his more reserved nature. The boy never betrayed the Barlows, never cracked when Snape would try to ask him about where he lived during the summers. He could see fear in Wolf's eyes but that was the only indication of any problems in his life. Severus Snape the renowned recluse found him self drawn to Wolf, wanted to know more about him, wanted to talk with him. The feelings annoyed the potions master.

Despite Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape's attempt to get to know Wolf Adair better, they knew no more then they did at the beginning of the school year. He was always around to protect the students when the danger from the dark forces gathered but kept himself apart as much as possible. Other than Victor Mansori, he had no close friends and from what anyone could gather even Victor did not know much about Wolf's life.

Now another summer would pass before they could again try to figure out why this man always seemed afraid when anyone asked about his family. Almost as if terrified he would slip and give up any information. Both Dumbledore and Snape were on hand at the end of the year to see Wolf slip out of line and be picked up by Hamilton Barlow. Dumbledore was troubled but other more important problems pulled at the old man.

Unfortunately for Wolf and those at Hogwarts the fight against the dark lord began to become more difficult. The mystery of Wolf Adair's background was lost in the shuffle of trying to find ways to protect the school and students. Wolf had taken to patrolling the school in various shapes – black wolf, black cat and a large raven. The faculty knew about his shapeshifting and often tried to stop him but Wolf kept telling them that the castle was calling him to defend it. The next year passed quickly and eventfully for those at Hogwarts. They knew a war was coming but no one was sure when.


	2. Chapter 2

The years passed tumultuously and by his sixth school year Wolf was tired. Hiding his homelife was wearing on him. Too many people hinted at questions. Rumors had begun to make the round that he was actually a dark wizard here to kill Dumbledore. He was here to destroy Hogwarts. He was the dark lord himself. Wolf spent most of his time in the library sometimes sleeping there when he was not in animal form. Dumbledore and Snape still took time to engage him in conversation, some of the only times he could truly relax. Even Professor McGonagall had started to take time to talk to him about his shapeshifting abilities. Raoul St. John had ramped up his campaign against Wolf. Wolf never complained, never retaliated. This infuriated Snape who had begun to become some what protective and attached to Wolf, something drew him to the young man.

Dumbledore was able to put a stop to the nonsense but not before the knowledge that Wolf was actually a Barlow leaked to the students. Those who knew of the family began to avoid Wolf while those who did not were quickly informed. The whole school began to talk about who was good and who was evil as evil began to slip into their lives. The faculty did what they could to push against the rumors but what could they say? Wolf was the adopted son of the Barlow's. How could anyone believe he was not part of their evil, despite his adamant denials. He never explained anything about his life. He just said he could not tell anyone anything. The upcoming Christmas holidays were the only thing to finally break the tension building in the school. Dumbledore sent a letter home with the students and when they returned, they seemed to be ready to give Wolf a bit of lee way but no one could imagine what would come next.

Wolf Adair sat quietly on the bench overlooking the lake at Hogwarts. He had survived a horrific holiday at home. His parents had been furious the school found out who they were and had punished him severely. Why did not let them kill him? Why did he hang on to his will to live? Friends? He only had a few and they would be better off without him. The illusion of love he had clung to for several years. Yes, that had kept him alive, but he knew the one he loved would never love him back. So here he sat, in the middle of the night two weeks after return form the holidays, by the lake, in the frosty cold January air, with a knife in his lap.

Severus Snape was making his night's rounds of the castle thinking about discussions he had had with Dumbledore during the holiday. Evil was coming and weather he liked it or not he was caught up in the whole mess. He was deep in thought when he happened to look out the window toward the lake. He paused when he thought he saw a shape on the bench. Was that a student? It was way past curfew and had begun to snow. Was that idiot trying to get in deep trouble? Some of these older students seemed to think they could get away with anything these days, but Severus would show them that order, and discipline was still the rule here at Hogwarts.

Robes flapping, Severus hurried out the door and toward the lake. Approaching from an angle, Severus saw something glint in the young man's lap. A knife? Was he out here to commit suicide? The moon came from behind the clouds at that moment and Severus stopped dead in his tracks when he realized who the young man was. Severus' heart nearly stopped beating.

Despite the years of keeping an eye on Potter, Severus had always been drawn to this young man. He was fascinated by the power the young man had and how he managed to control it. He was amazed that Wolf had not been corrupted by the Barlows and their evil, but he managed to remain gentle toward the younger students and protective of everyone. Due to his family, Wolf kept himself at a distance, even refrain from seeking out friendships. Severus had tried in a small way to get to know the young man on a well friendly level but Wolf had seemed afraid to open up to him despite his apparent enjoyment of their time shared. Was that fear what brought him to this moment on the lake?

The moon glinted off the knife again, spurring Severus back into motion, hurrying him to the bench. Wolf did not look up or make any move to indicate he was aware of the other man's presence. Severus stood for a moment watching the man who seemed so lost in his own thoughts and pain. Severus realized that the man was not shivering as the snow floated down around him. Of course there were charms to warm one, but this did not seem like the result of a charm. Was the man so far gone that he was simply not feeling anything?

Severus reached out finally and put a hand on Wolf' shoulder. In a flash, Wolf was off the bench with the knife at Severus' throat. His eyes widened in horror when he realized he was staring in the black eyes of the potions professor. The knife fell to the ground from Wolf' suddenly lifeless fingers as he took a step back. Severus stood still shocked at the lightening reflexes of the man, and the sensation of the blade at his throat.

"Oh Merlin, I am so sorry," Wolf said, nearly collapsing back toward the bench but he caught himself.

"What are you doing out here past curfew?" Severus asked trying to recover from his own fear. He bent quickly and picked up the knife, holding it up with a question in his eyes.

"Exactly what you think," Wolf admitted, his voice hollow and lifeless. The two men stood looking at each other for a time, moonlight playing on them as snow fell softly around.

"Come, we'll talk in my rooms," Severus said, "it's getting too cold to stand here and chat."

Severus turned away but paused to see if Wolf would comment or protest. Instead there was silence, then a cloak was placed around his shoulders. Severus started, and turned to look at Wolf who simply stared back at the professor. Deciding not to question the action, Severus simply pulled the cloak tighter and headed for his rooms in the school. Wolf followed in obedient silence, wondering what was going on in the world.

Once in Severus' rooms, Severus hung Wolf's cloak on a hook and laid the knife down on a table. He then went to make tea for them both to bring some warmth. As the water was boiling, Severus stoked the fire. Wolf sat on the couch, silently, his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands, golden blonde shoulder length hair shielding his face. As the water boiled, Severus stood in the door way between the kitchen and living room, studying the young man. He had always been struck by how similar he and Wolf were in build and height. Now he noticed that the man was muscular but way too thin. Wolf had been wearing a zip sweatshirt under his cloak and had discarded it, now sitting in just his jeans and a long sleeve tee shirt. His body looked nearly skeletal despite the availability of food at Hogwarts.

The kettle whistled pulling Severus from his thoughts. He turned to go prepare the tea but not before he saw Wolf jump at the sound then return to his face hiding pose. Severus wondered what was going on in the man's head but decided to wait till he could relax with Wolf to ask. He took his time preparing the tea before going into the living room and setting the tray on the coffee table. Severus sat on the couch next to Wolf and handed him a mug. The young man took it with a murmur of thanks. They drank their tea in an oddly companionable silence.

"So what was this performance all about?" Severus finally asked, after deciding to play the cruel professor they all knew and hated. He didn't like it but felt it might be the best way to handle the young man's silence. "Unhappy to be back after the holiday?" Wolf closed his eyes and took a long, deep breath. Severus waited.

"You know what my true last name is?" Wolf asked quietly. Severus nodded

"Barlow," Severus repeated slowly, his black eyes burning into the younger man's blue.. "everyone knows that at this point. But why do you use Adair?"

"I can't tell you," sighed Wolf. Severus looked at him skeptically. Wolf sighed. "I am under a curse." Wolf began and then gasped and grabbed his arm. Severus stood, grabbed the young man's wrist and pulled up his sleeve. There on his arm surrounded by healed horrible scars was a fresh gash.

"The curse?" Severus asked. Wolf nodded. Severus attempted to use a healing spell and nothing happened. "Stay here," Severus commanded and left the room. He returned some time later with bandages and antiseptic. Without a word, Severus cleaned and wrapped the wound. "You need to have that looked at by Pomphrey tomorrow." He instructed; Wolf nodded.

Severus sat down in his char and tried to comprehend what he just witnessed. The spell was a very dark spell. It would not be easily broken and could very possibly kill the young man. He would have to tread carefully with any questions he had so as to not harm the boy, no the man.

"Did they abuse you?" Severus asked. Wolf sighed and again nodded.

Wolf pushed up the shirt sleeves on both arms and Severus could see scars on his wrists, evidently made by rope. He then pulled down the collar of his tee and Severus could see more rope scars there. Severus gasped and wondered how a parent could do such thing to a child, yes he had heard of Muggle child abuse but could not remember having seen it in a wizarding family. Without thinking, Severus reached out and took Ares' hand, gently caressing the wrist scars as fi trying to make them vanish.

"Are there more?" Severus asked, his voice catching with the emotion he was feeling. He was terrified to ask and he wasn't sure why he wanted to know, in a way he felt like a perverted old man for asking. But he had to know what had been done to this handsome, brilliant, strong young man to drive him to the point of wanting to end his life.

Again, without a word, Wolf stood and removed his shirt, his back to Severus. The professor gasped when he saw the scars covering Wolf's back, whip scars this time. Many were old but some seemed new, perhaps the past holiday. Anger swept over Severus as he realized again what this young man had endured, especially after what he had gone through the last few months.. No wonder he always wanted to stay at school during the holidays.

Unable to stop himself, Severus stood and embraced Wolf from behind, gently. He felt the young man stiffen, then shiver, then struggle to step away. Unsure of the younger man's reaction, Severus let him go. As Wolf pulled on his shirt, he looked angry.

"I don't need pity," Wolf growled.

"Perhaps not, but sometimes pity can't be helped," Severus responded, sitting down on the couch again, watching Wolf move around the room like a caged animal. "So what do you need?" he asked.

At the question Wolf stopped pacing, his back to the professor. Severus waited patiently, silently. He could feel the tension in the younger man. There was more than one secret in the room and they both knew it. Finally, it was Severus who broke the tension, He stood, walked over to Wolf, turned him around and embraced him. After a moment of shock, Wolf wrapped his arms around Severus, buried his head in the other man's neck, and began to sob.

"That's it," whispered Severus. "Mourn what had been and what could have been," Severus whispered into the golden head. Gently he rubbed the younger man's back, enjoying the feel of comforting this man. Yes, some of the secrets might be Severus' but tonight was for Wolf. After a time, the tears slowed.

"I just want to be loved," Wolf whispered, "to feel safe, to belong."

"I know," Severus whispered back.

Severus stepped back, smiling as Wolf whimpered quietly at the lost contact but Severus gently slid his hand down to take Wolf' hand.

"And to break this damn curse," Wolf ground out, as another small cut appeared. Severus cared for this one, hurting for the man.

Severus nodded. He gently led the young man to his guest room.

"Transfigure your clothes into sleepwear. You can stay here tonight. We'll talk when you wake and are ready. If you need me, I'll be across the hall, the bathroom is between." Severus told him, then raised an eyebrow when he saw a faint blush steal across Wolf face.

"I usually sleep in my underwear," Wolf admitted shyly, then grinned. Severus tried to keep his face neutral. "Thank you, professor." Wolf said squeezing his hand.

"My pleasure. Just not more of this killing yourself nonsense until we can talk about it, ok?" Severus said trying to look severe but the image of Wolf in his underwear was still dancing in his head.

"Yes, sir," Wolf said, but still looked solemn.

Severus nodded, then by some unspoken agreement the men embraced again. Severus swept from the room to tidy up the living room and try to get some sleep. As he gathered the tea things and hung up Wolf sweatshirt, he thought about what exactly he was feeling toward Wolf. It was definitely different from anything he had felt in years, anything he had let himself feel in years. Definitely different from how he felt for Lilly. Severus knew he was gay but had bottled that up inside along with so many emotions over the years that it had not been part of him. He had ignored any desires or longing over the long years of serving Voldemort afraid that caring for anyone would put himself and them in danger.

Besides how could this amazing young man care for a worn out old wizard like himself? But his mind kept replaying the sound of Wolf voice saying he just wanted to be loved. It had almost sounded like a confession but was it, or was it just the need of a boy who had been treated badly by his family? Severus shook his head, questions like that were better left unexamined. The better question was did he want to offer the young man a place to belong, to call home? Did Severus want to love Wolf? Was there a choice? The moment Severus had realized that Wolf was contemplating suicide and he would never get to know the younger man, Severus had realized what the pull had been for the past two years. Maybe not love yet, but a definite attraction and almost a need to protect and care for the man. Thank Merlin he had been on patrol that night!

There were too many things to be answered on Wolf' side, Severus decided as he made his way to his room. Perhaps it was best that he waits until they had talked more about what had driven Wolf to that moment at the lake, and what he wanted from life and the world before Severus offered too much. After all just because Wolf had cried in his arms and begged for love and a home, it didn't mean specifically from Severus. But he would have both if he wanted, fi not Severus would move heaven and earth to ensure that Wolf Adair would never want to kill himself again.


	3. Chapter 3

In the guest room, Wolf was examining the evening as well as he got ready for bed. He was amazed that he was about to sleeping the guest room of the one man he wanted to spend time with more then any other. Of course he really wished that he was able to wrap that man in his arms and hold him while they slept. Wolf admitted that despite his interest in the physical side of love with Severus, he would settle for touching, cuddling, holding, things that he had always craved. He doubted that Severus would be very pleased if Wolf walked in and crawled in bed with him that night, but at lest he knew that hugging Severus Snape was one thing he would enjoy doing until his dying breath.

But the fear was there too. After all, if his family could not love him or stand to touch him, how could he expect to be loved by anyone one else? Severus had his own internal scars, Wolf knew that. At the same time, he thought about how well they fit when they embraced, how gentle Severus had been touching his wounds, how angry he had seemed when Wolf had showed him the scars. Could this mean more than just a professor being upset at his student being abused? Best not to dwell on that or it might create hope where there was none, Wolf scolded himself. For now, enjoy the fact that he was in Severus' guest bedroom. Best to just sleep and hope in his dreams everything could be as he wanted it to be, he would be safe and loved by the one man he loved.

But none of that would be possible until the dark lord was defeated, and his own curse was broken. Wolf had faith the side of good would win. He also had faith the faculty at Hogwarts could help him finally break the spell. He just hoped that once it was done he could begin to try to figure out who he was and who was his real family.

The next morning, while Wolf went about his morning, Severus went to see Dumbledore. Dumbledore was surprised to see Snape looking a bit shaken.

"What can I do for you my boy?" Dumbledore asked, motioning to a chair. Severus sat, still tense and pensive.

"Wolf Adair was contemplating suicide last night. I found him out by the lake and was able to stop him. I brought him back to my rooms and asked him what was going on. He told me he was tired and wanted the pain of his life to end. He is under a curse that creates wounds on his body when he discusses the forbidden," Severus sighed, trying to get control of his anger. "And he's been abused severely. He's too thin, he's been whipped and tortured."

"Bring him here," Dumbledore sighed. "I may have more information for him about his past as well but that should wait until we deal with this curse. I will decide when we talk." Severus nodded and swept from the room.

"Hello sir," Wolf gave a shallow bow as he entered the headmaster's office with the potions professor.

"Hello young man. I hear you were having a rough night last night," Dumbledore smiled and offered a lemon drop. Wolf shook his head and sat in a chair next to Snape.

"I um, yea. I am kinda tired of dealing with some stuff. I guess I got carried away last night, but thanks to Professor Snape I didn't go through with it. I am hoping you can help me break the curse though so that I can try to look to the future. Right now I am afraid of everything."

"I hate to have to ask but I'll need to tell me some about what happens with this curse," the headmaster asked. Wolf nodded and removed his shirt. Dumbledore was shocked with the extent of the damage to the young man's body. Professor Snape averted his eyes, uncomfortable by the feelings and thoughts the young man elicited from him. Dumbledore watched the two men, his eyes twinkling.

"My father found a curse that prevents me from talking about my life at home," Wolf said slowly. "If I do, severe cuts appear on my body." He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "I am kept in a cage at home between school terms and holidays." Dumbledore's eyes widened as several nasty looking cuts appeared on Wolf's arms.

"You can stop," Dumbledore said softly.

Dumbledore examined the young man's arm, then recommended they go to the hospital wing. He explained that Wolf was going to have to tell the whole story before they could figure out what to do. Being able to treat Wolf' wounds as they happen would be beneficial. Perhaps Madame Pomfrey would have some ideas once she saw the injuries as well. As they went, Dumbledore summoned Professors Flitwick, McGonigal, and Snape, hoping their specialties would help in figuring out what to do to break the curse.

Wolf was installed in a hospital bed, bandages and potions all around. He settled in to the bed and watched the professors assemble. They stood around the bed and looked at him like he was specimen on a slide. He signed and then closed his eyes, taking a deep breath.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Albus?" Snape's voice slid over Wolf' skin. "If all it's going to do is injury the boy why put him through it?"

"How else are we going to know how to help him if he does not explain? I don't suppose you have any knowledge of this?" Dumbledore turned to Snape, obviously annoyed.

"I had no idea they had a child until he came to Hogwarts. They kept him hidden and never spoke about him." Severus tried to defend himself.

"That's because they kept me locked in the basement chained to the wall," Wolf said, words coming between grunts of pain as cuts opened up all over his body. "They tested things on me – potions, charms, spells. They wanted to find what would produce the most pain with out killing. They kept telling me that since I am special I was a good guinea pig."

"Special? Did they ever mention how?" Flitwick piped up.

"No, they cast a spell on me to make me forget my life before them. I was five I think when they took me. I remember bits and pieces occasionally." Wolf leaned into the pillows, as Madam Pomfrey cleaned the new wounds and wrapped them.

"Adair!" Dumbledore shouted startling everyone. "How could have I been so dense all these years?" All eyes were now on the headmaster. "Your father was king of the Druids. I should have remembered. You were kidnapped as a child and vanished. Your parents must have kidnapped you but why keep your name?"

"Because I was never supposed to be out of the house. I was never supposed to be known about. I suppose they never thought to change my name. If anyone saw me they always said I was adopted," Wolf supplied before stopping to ride out the waves of pain. Snape said something under his breath and rummaged through a bag. He handed Wolf a bottle.

"Drink this, it will ease the pain but not muddle your mind," the professor said, glaring at the others. Wolf took the bottle and drank it.

"Thank you, sir. They spent years trying to figure out how to get the druid magic I have. I never understood that. Between using me to experiment with their dark arts, and draining my blood or whatever, I was always very weak. But I guess the letters Headmaster Dumbledore started writing freaked them out. Then a message came that Voldemort wanted me to go to Hogwarts. They wanted me to be a spy. I lied about everything and tried to throw them off track. They want to replace the Malfoys as the first family in his regime." Wolf shifted a bit as the cuts became more numerous and painful.

"I will look into this further. We will find a way to get rid of this curse. You rest for now." Dumbledore patted Wolf gently on the shoulder and left the hospital wing. One by one the others left until only Severus was left by Wolf's bedside. The professor pulled up a chair and sat beside the bed.

"I am sorry you had to go through that pain," Severus mumbled quietly. Without thinking Wolf slipped his hand in the older man's hand where it lay on the bed. Severus looked up startled, but did not remove his hand.

"If we can get rid of this curse it will be worth it. Then maybe I can begin to have a real life finally. That's all I really want." Wolf stared at their hands. Silence enveloped them but not uncomfortable silence. One of two people who had no words but were not ready to separate.

"Hey freak!" came a voice from the hospital door. Severus looked alarmed but curious.

"Raoul St. John," Wolf mouthed, looking confused. Severus nodded and slipped behind a curtain. He wanted to see what this bully wanted.

Raoul came swaggering into the curtained off area with one of his cohorts. He grinned down at the bandaged young man.

"Hey, look Max, the big tough freak has been brought low by a curse," Raoul laughed. "Wonder if we can get him to talk about the curse and see what happens. I heard you were cursed to not talk about your family. Isn't that right?" Raoul poked Wolf's bandaged arm. His buddy Max, laughed.

Suddenly a flurry of black robes swirled out from behind an curtain and caught both students by the arm yanking them away from the bed. Wolf tried not to laugh at the startled faces of the boys as a furious Severus Snape dragged them from the hospital ward shouting about how many detentions they would have for the rest of the year.


	4. Chapter 4

For the professors who knew about Wolf' issue it was a busy few days. Dumbledore had alerted the aurors to go and investigate the Barlow's, who had claimed to be Wolf parents. What they found in the house had horrified everyone. Cages, chains, and torture devices had littered the basement. Luckily the aurors were also able to find journals that had notes on the experiments and encouragements the two had done on Wolf. The trial would at least be quick.

Wolf stayed in the hospital ward for the next week, now under wards to keep unauthorized students away. Victor would come in most days and bring Wolf his books and the day's gossip. With the stress of some of his secrets off his shoulders, Wolf found he could open up a bit more to his friend. Victor was fascinated by the wandless magic Wolf could do but more about the amount of knowledge the young man had gathered. They would study for hours until either Madame Pomfrey or Professor Snape came in to "recommend" Victor returned to his room.

Snape would come in off and on to check on his pain meds, although Madame Pomfrey kept telling him she could handle it just fine, thank you very much. Severus would nod but mostly ignore the med witch. Often he came in early in the morning and sat next to Wolf's bed reading. He didn't say much, just sat next to the sleeping man as if to assure himself that Wolf was indeed still living. Once or twice Wolf woke to find him there and just smiled, reaching out a hand. If he thought no one was around, Severus would take Wolf's hand, give a squeeze and go back to reading. When breakfast was brought in, Severus would sweep away in his usual flurry of robes.

One morning, Dumbledore came in after breakfast. Wolf had been in the hospital ward for about six days by now and was getting a bit antsy. The headmaster was carrying several books with him. He set them down, sat himself down, and offered Wolf a lemon drop. Wolf politely refused.

"You once told me you feel as if you are supposed to be here. Like the castle called to you to protect it and the students," Dumbledore began. Wolf nodded. "Why?"

"I am not sure," Wolf paused and thought for a bit. "Every time we got a letter or my parents spoke about Hogwarts I felt this tingling in my body, like a recognition. I am supposed to be there type thing. Then when I was on the train, I felt this whisper, no words just the feeling of a whisper. When I got here, the tingling feeling washed over me as if the building was welcoming me. I felt stronger too somehow. As we were going into the feast I touched the stones and they sang in my mind. Sang of duty, protection, power. I knew at that moment I was to protect the people and the castle of Hogwarts."

"I believe you are as well." Dumbledore picked up a very old book. "This is a book of Hogwarts, created by the founders with prophecy and magic that was meant only for the headmasters. It tells of the mage woven into the building and the grounds. It tells of legends and dangers. One of the things it talks about is that one day a druid will come home and be a protector. I never understood what that meant, except that the Druids once had a oak forest on the grounds. They were driven into hiding many years ago, although some still search for their dwelling to learn their magic. I myself have looked for a way to their hidden forest with no success." Dumbledore paused and Wolf nodded.

"While I was looking for a way to break your curse, I found this book that I was given years ago and told to safeguard until the time was right. I realized it has the tree of life symbol on it which is a Druid symbol." Dumbledore showed the book to Wolf who opened it. The book was hollow, inside was a smaller journal type book and a necklace. He looked at the headmaster. "There is a letter in there which says that this is the property of the son of the king of the druids who was stolen away as an infant. The journal tells the magic and lore of the Druids. The amulet is how one would know the child." Wolf was looking and the items and took the necklace out, holding it up. He gasped to see the same image that was tattooed on his hand – a flying raven with Celtic knots in the wings.

"Are you saying I am some other breed of wizard?" Wolf inquired staring at the charm.

"Druids were wizards, but they preferred natural magic and simple living. They are powerful in wandless magic as you are and were known to be shapeshifters. Their world was shrinking as the magic world became more like the muggles with out realizing it. They decided to form a forest realm where they could live and practice their own magic away from others. I remember when the split began. Eighteen years ago though a dark wizard found a woman with an infant in a forest. He killed the woman and stole the infant, the tattoo of his clan marking the boy as druid. It was about a month later when I this book appeared in my office with a note saying the owner of this book would someday come to Hogwarts and claim it. I believe that is you, Wolf Adair."

"I um, wow." Wolf stuttered. Dumbledore handed hm the letter.

"How about I leave you with these and you can read them over. See what you think about this before we are certain.?" Wolf nodded. Dumbledore smiled down at the now confused young man, then left the hospital ward quietly.

Wolf spent the rest of the day reading the letters and journal enclosed in the book. He placed the necklace around his neck to keep from losing it and was startled when both it and his hand tattoo glowed briefly. He closed his eyes and allowed the warmth of the magic to wash over him. With it came unwavering faith that this was all for him. As he read more Wolf realized how much of the information he already knew, as if it were bred into him. He then realized that he would never meet those who left this for him, or his family. He was crying softly when the potions master came in to join him for dinner.

Concerned, Severus sat down on the bed to try to ask him what happened but before he could get a word out, Wolf fell into his arms weeping. Severus was surprised but held the young man as he cried. It was a new experience for Snape to comfort someone as they cried but he had to admit this was someone he was glad to be holding. When Wolf was able to calm he relayed the whole story to Severus who listened intently, asking occasional questions. He too agreed that the items were destined for Wolf. He mentioned that Wolf was a Celtic word for Raven, the clan of the heir.

"Well, so now another level of mystery is added to you," smiled Severus, trying to cheer the young man up.

"I guess. It's just that if this is all true, then I have no family." Wolf sighed, staring at the book in his hands. Gently Severus put a finger under his chin and raised his head.

"If you tell anyone I said this I will deny it. The people here are caring and will look out for you the same as any family if you let them. Once we break this damn curse all you have to do is let, um, people care for you and you'll have all the family you could want."

"You almost said us" whispered Wolf.

"You'll never prove it," smiled Severus. Wolf grinned at the older man. Oh how he wanted to love this man. Severus blinked as if reading that feeling in Wolf's eyes. Wolf waited for Severus to pull away but when he did not, Wolf just smiled again. The moment was broken by the headmaster coming in and ordering dinner for all three of them.

"We will attempt to break the curse tomorrow since it is Saturday and a Hogsmeade weekend," Dumbledore announced when dinner was served. Severus and Wolf looked up at him in surprise.

"So soon?" Severus asked. "Are you sure we have enough information?"

"I believe we have all we can. I have consulted with Professors Flitwick and McGonigal and they agree that the journals found in the Barlow home are the best hope. You have studied them correct?" he asked Severus, who nodded.

"I just want to be sure we'll not add to the pain he has already experienced," Severus admitted softly.

"There is nothing to be done about the pain, sir, they have all explained that to me already. I am ready for whatever it takes to get this over with." Wolf assured the older man.

"You could die," Severus said softly, almost choking, looking in his eyes. Wolf nodded.

"I know. But I am not sure I can go on much more. This is the only option I have to being able to have a real life. I need to take that chance. You have a potion to put me in a sort of coma right?" Severus nodded. "Then we'll just have to take the chances."

Dumbledore listened to this conversation and watched the unspoken one going on between the two men. He smiled inwardly. These two men had survived more then they should have had to in their lives, perhaps there was hope for happiness for them. Who better to help prod them along then an old busybody like himself?

"I should go and prepare the potions," Severus announced suddenly. He stood, leaving his half-eaten dinner on the table. He had lost his appetite thinking about the pain he was going to witness tomorrow.

If the journal that described the spell was true this dark magic had bound itself to the young man's very bones. It waited to pounce when words were said, and was created to not give up it's host easily. It would fight to be removed. It had been built for torture and would create pain until the very last moment. How could he watch this young man, who he had come to care for in that much pain? Severus Snape gave each man a half bow and swept from the room.

Dumbledore noticed that Wolf watched him in some confusion, and reached to pat the younger man's hand.

"He's worried about you but has trouble showing it. Don't worry, he'll be alright when the time comes."

"I know he will be. I have no doubt in his abilities or any of your abilities. It's just, something is bothering him and I don't understand why he's so changeable. One minute he's the same annoying potions professor as always, then he'll be different. Gentler, kinder. I wish I understood and could help him."

"Professor Snape has a many responsibilities resting on his shoulders. He also has many secrets. The growing power of the dark lord is a worry to us all, but he has a hard role to play in the game being played. I think also you have gotten under his armor in a way no one else has in many years. It scares him. It will work out. I have faith in that," Dumbledore patted Wolf's leg under the blanket. "Now though, you need to get some rest. We will begin around 11 in the morning and I do not know how long this will last. I will send Victor in to keep you company for a while. If you would like to tell him some of what his going I think he would appreciate that. He's a good man."

Wolf smiled and thanked the headmaster. As he watched the old man leave the hospital ward, Wolf thought about what he had said about the professor. He wondered what the headmaster had meant about getting under Professor Snape's armor. Maybe, if this procedure worked he could find out more about the professor and try to help him out with whatever was bugging him. Afterall, the professor had worked very hard so far to help him out.


	5. Chapter 5

"So you think they are going to be able to break this thing you are under?" Victor asked as he lounged in a chair near Wolf's bed. Wolf shrugged.

"I think they are going to try their best. I trust them," Wolf stated, giving a half smile.

"You trust professor Snape too?"

"Yea, with my life. Why?" Wolf wasn't sure he wanted to say much.

"I don't know. He's just so angry and treats the students wrong at times. I just don't think it's right. He's a bully. Why would he want to help anyone?"

"I sometimes think it's an act. But from what I have seen he's really complex too. He's got a lot of stuff on his shoulders we don't know. I think some are dangerous so he can't tell anyone. I agree he has a tendency to be a bully to the kids, but he's always watching out for them too. Look how he's helped the Potter kid at times. Just give him some space ok? He's been working hard to figure out this stupid thing with me."

"If you say so. I do know he looks different with you than anyone else," Victor grinned.

"What?" Wolf sat up a bit shocked.

"I can't describe it really but he almost smiles when he he's around you. He cares about you I would say. So, I'll give him some lee way," Victor laughed at the look on Wolf's face. "You want me to stick by the castle tomorrow? You know incase you need anything?"

"No, thanks," Wolf sighed. "You go have some fun. They won't let anyone near hear all day anyway so you can't come watch. There's some money in the drawer by my bed, bring me back some fun stuff ok? For when I wake up."

"Will do. Good luck," Victor grabbed Wolf's hand, scared suddenly at what his friend was going to go through. "I'll come see you as soon as they let me."

Wolf watched his friend leave and sighed. He hated to see Victor concerned, but he felt good to have a such a good friend. He picked up a book Professor Snape had loaned him on the history of wizarding in England and tried to concentrate on the book. His mind kept going to the procedure in the morning. Wolf was terrified but knew it was the best thing he could hope for. However, he pulled a writing desk, parchment, and quill. He stared at the paper a bit, then began writing a will.

Around 5am, a dark shape entered the hospital ward and pulled back the curtain to the area where Wolf slept. Quietly Severus Snape came in and sat in the nearby chair, pulling it close to the bed. He noticed the parchment in Wolf's lap. Gently he pulled it off the bed and scanned the writing. Tears filled the dark man's eyes when he realized the young man was preparing himself to die. Reading the page Severus sucked in a breath when he saw that Wolf had left all the Druid materials to him. The very things that defined who this man was and was the only link to his past and he entrusted them to a man most people thought was on the side of the dark lord. Deep inside Severus Snape something cracked and he began to sob. Tears for his past, for the things he did wrong, for the people he hurt, for those he betrayed, those who he should have helped and didn't.

Wolf slowly realized the sound he heard was crying. Not crying, sobbing from some where deep in the person's soul. He slowly opened his eyes and saw who was sitting by his bed.

"Severus?" Wolf asked still in the fog of sleep. Severus wiped his eyes and struggled to get ahold of himself. Wolf reached for him in the dim light.

"Yes, I am here," Severus whispered and instinctively took Wolf's hand.

"What's wrong?"

"I am sorry, I read your will. Are you that afraid of today?"

"I just wanted to be prepared. Why are you, are you…?" Wolf couldn't finish the question.

"I was touched by the fact you would leave me the things of your past. You barely know me."

"I know that you are interested in knowledge. I know that you have looked out for me and so many others here at Hogwarts. Maybe, you could help others with the information in those books." Wolf squeezed the other man's hand and silence settled over them. Wolf took a deep breath. "And I know that if it were possible, I would do my best to forge a friendship with you. If not more." Wolf heard a soft gasp from the older man.

"Oh Wolf, there is so much you should know. I am not what many people think I am and I have done so many terrible things." Severus shifted to remove his hand but Wolf held on. Slowly, Professor Severus Snap began to tell Wolf about his past. He admitted to things he had swore to never speak of again. Wolf was silent but to Severus' surprise showed no sign of animosity or fear, he just listened.

Severus spoke about his childhood and being at school. He recounted the horrific way he treated those he was jealous of and the girl he claimed to love. He talked about his decision to be a Death Eater, the foolishness of seeking power and the realization of the evil he was following. For the first time in years he told someone about the day he had found the Potter family murdered and the uselessness and grief he felt. He talked about become a double agent and returning to Hogwarts as a professor. Tears now were flowing freely while he described the pressures and fears he felt as a double agent and the stress of living almost a double life. Knowing so many people still did not trust him, still thought he desired the reign of evil.

And then he talked about his loneliness. He has always been afraid to befriend anyone. He was on edge about slipping up, of giving away his alignment with the Order of the Phoenix and those trying to destroy Voldemort and his followers. He was afraid to open up to anyone and had become bitter and angry. He knew his treatment of the students was extreme but it was part of the façade he had created.

By this time Wolf had moved so he could sit on the edge of the bed. He released Severus' hand and shifted to hold the older man. Severus buried his face in Wolf's shoulder. Wolf wrapped one arm around him and the other in Severus' hair. Severus wrapped both arms around the young man, savoring the fact someone was finally touching him. Wolf cried into Severus' hair, mourning for the man Severus could have been. They sat for a long time like this. Neither man saw Headmaster Dumbledore and Professor McGonigal standing in the shadows.

Severus eventually shifted back in the chair but held on to Wolf's hands. Wolf disengaged one and reach to wipe a tear from the older man's cheek. Severus winced at the gentleness in the man's touch.

"Thank you," Wolf whispered.

"I thought you should know. I felt the need to tell you, in case." Severus choked.

"Then I should tell you something but if I live it might complicate things," Wolf admitted and lowered his head.

"It's up to you but I would rather hope for the complications then think things went unsaid if the unthinkable happens," Severus whispered back, moving his head to look into Wolf's eyes. Wolf nodded.

"I think I love you," Wolf said haltingly. "I know at least that I care for you more then I can imagine I would anyone else. If I live, could we at least figure a way to support each other in the way we need?"

"I would like that. I will discuss what the school board would allow while you recover. It would be a great help to have someone other than Albus to talk to when things get a bit hard to manage. He's got enough to deal with without hear me whine."

"I doubt you whine Severus," grinned Wolf.

"What's with this first name business? I am still your professor," Snape tried to sound stern.

"Seems more appropriate for the is conversation. I think we are past formal titles this morning." He laughed. Severus smiled. He reached out and caressed Wolf's face.

"You are amazing." Was all Severus said.

"I am just me. No more, no less. I guess you could say we are both survivors. And you know what, we'll keep surviving. When I wake up, we'll figure out what's next." Wolf smiled. Severus nodded.

"I should go make sure I have the potions we'll need to help you through this," Severus stood but Wolf saw the fear the man was trying to hide. He pulled on Severus hand to get him to turn back.

"Are you going to be all right? Pomfrey can give me the potions if you do not want to watch this. I would understand."

"I need to be here," Severus reached out a shaky hand and ran it through Wolf's long blond hair. "It will kill me to watch you in pain but I need to be part of this. You see. I think I love you, or at least care very much for you too." Severus smiled, despite the fear. Wolf broke into a huge smile.

Wolf watched Severus leave the room, before settling back into bed. Severus stepped out of the curtained area, still not seeing the two professors watching what was happening. He proceeded to the dungeons to prepare for the day's ordeal.

"What do you think we should do about them?" Minerva McGonigal asked Albus after they stepped out of the hospital ward when they were sure Severus was gone.

"I think we should let them see where things go. Why, what would you do?" Albus asked smiling. He was so happy the two lost souls were finding each other.

"Well Wolf is still a student, but it is a extenuating circumstance with the boy being sought by Voldemort. We could suppose he is still in danger and needs protection. I also think Severus is right that he could use more support then you and the order can give him. However, you and I do need to have a talk about this," She glared at Albus. He just grinned.

"Then it's settled, after he is well enough, Wolf moves into the dungeons with Severus." Minerva raised an eyebrow when he said this. "Don't worry the castle will create a guest suite for the boy. I am sure both will behave themselves as they should. If not, they are both of age remember." Minerva shook her head and Dumbledore smiled broader.

Around 11am lunch was brought to Wolf. He ate slowly, fear beginning to seep into his mind. He pushed the food around his plate, staring at it, his hand shaking a bit.

"You need to eat," a beautiful smooth voice washed over Wolf. He looked up and smiled into Severus' dark eyes.

"I am trying." Wolf managed a few more bites. Severus settled himself into the nearby chair and began setting out potions on the bed.

"I have tried to bring various potions I think will keep you from much pain. I have one that will put you in a magical coma until we pull you back out. There is a theory that it will be better for you to be unconscious. I can only hope it's the best idea." Severus fiddled with the bottles. Wolf placed a hand on Severus'. They sat quietly, taking comfort in each other.

Professor Flitwick came in and stopped when he came through the curtain quietly and saw the two men. He backed out and waited for the headmaster and other professors to join him. He greeted them loudly, giving Severus and Wolf time to separate and give the illusion of calm and detachment.

Wolf was placed in the magical coma and the battle to save him from the curse began. Five wizards and witches used every spell they knew and had found in books to fight the dark magic. Wolf's bones broke, gashes formed and bled, he writhed under the force of the waring magic. Electricity crackled through his torso and limbs. Black mist came from his body as the curse began to lose it's power under the onslaught of light magic.

Three hours later the five fighters collapsed in chairs around the bed. Wolf's body was bleeding and broken but free of the curse. Madame Pomphrey began to bind the wounds and prepare the bone mending potions. Severus stood to help her. She started to stop him but a look at his face and she let him. Dumbledore discussed the boy's vitals and responses with the med witch, both agreeing he looked good. It was agreed they would leave him in the coma for a couple days to be sure the bones knit correctly. The gashes and cuts would have to take their time. Once the wounds were tended to, those who had helped fight the curse began to file out.

Severus stood for a long time looking down at Wolf's now calm face. He hoped that the young man would be free from the pain the curse had brought him. He did worry if the Barlow's would know the curse had been lifted. He would have to attend a meeting soon with Voldemort and his followers to find out what they knew about this young man. He hated to leave Wolf but knew he had to keep up his image to protect them both. Severus gave the unconscious man's hand a squeeze then left the hospital.

Three days later, an exhausted Severus Snape collapsed in a chair in the headmaster's office. He had not slept well since the day they lifted the curse from Wolf. He spent his time between classes, checking on Wolf, and being called on by Voldemort. The Barlow's had realized Wolf was free and they were furious. Voldemort realized that this was a threat if the man figured out how to use his powers. He could challenge many of Voldemort's plans. So the dark lord had kept Severus on a tight leash trying to find out what was going on at the school. Severus managed to convince the dark wizard and his followers that so far the boy had no idea about the power he held.

"You look terrible," Dumbledore said, peering over his glasses at the other man.

"Thank you. I feel terrible. I think I have Voldemort convinced that Wolf is not a threat but I think we are going to have to keep him protected as much as we can," Seversu rubed his face tiredly.

"I am not sure you can protect a man who believes in protecting everyone else. But I believe I have come up with an idea to keep him protected here."

"Oh, and what is that?" Severus asked skeptically.

"Allow him to room with you." Dumbledore smiled as Severus nearly fell out of his chair in shock.

"You got this passed though the ministry?" the professor questioned.

"Not exactly but I figure what no one knows won't hurt anyone. That is if you agree to the arrangements."

"Of course. I am sure that will be just fine. If questioned I will report I am trying to influence him back to the um right path."

"Fantastic. I am glad we have that settled. Now, I think tomorrow you should bring him out of the coma. Pompey says he's doing well and she thinks he'll be ok. You can ask him if he would like to make the move then, not that I think there will be a problem," winked Dumbledore. Severus smiled and nodded. "Go rest. Everything will wait till tomorrow."

Severus left the headmaster's office feeling better about the future. He intended to go to his rooms and get sleep but found himself instead heading for the hospital ward. He entered and went to the curtained area where Wolf still slept. As he did nearly every night, Severus stood watching the young man's relaxed face. Unconsciously Severus reached and caressed the stubble growing along Wolf's strong jaw. He wasn't thrilled with the beard, but it was a wonderful proof the man was still thriving, giving Severus some peace in his heart. Finally, he was able to go to his rooms and sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Wolf opened his eyes slowly, blinking in the light. As his eyes cleared a bespectacled, white whiskered smiling face appeared in his vision. He tried to smile, but everything hurt. Wolf started to try to get up but a hand pushed his shoulder down.

"Don't try to get up yet. Just relax for a bit. You have been asleep for nearly four days, your muscles will need to be used slowly," Dumbledore said gently. "You have been through quite an ordeal and have come through very banged up. You are healing well and should be able to get up and around soon." Wolf nodded and lay back., he looked around trying to see who else was in the room. "Don't worry my boy, your friends will be in time. I wanted to give you some time to wake before having to answer too many questions." Wolf nodded. Dumbledore sat down in the chair next to the bed.

"Is it all gone?" croaked Wolf. Dumbledore got a glass and helped Wolf drink before answering.

"I am very pleased to say that we were able to get you free of the curse. It should never bother you again."

"So now what?"

"Now you have your future ahead of you and can choose what you will do. Oh there are still some threats but I am sure that does not surprise you." Wolf shook his head. "Once you are fully recovered, we will talk about your protection duties."

"What protection duties?" Severus demanded coming into the curtained area.

"Now Severus, you know that Wolf will want to to continue protecting the school and the students once he is recovered." Dumbledore smiled at the look of joy that passed over Wolf's face.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Severus asked moving next to the bed. Wolf reached for him and Severus slipped his hand into the young man's.

"You know I am going to do it so why try to challenge it?" Wolf laughed; Severus frowned. "It's the same things you would do."

"I suppose but the death eaters are not looking for me to convert me to their ideals."

"No because they think you already agree with them."

"They want to capture again, they are afraid of your power." Severus admitted shakily.

"Boys, why don't we talk this another time. Right now we should celebrate Wolf's recovery," Dumbledore interjected. Both men nodded. "Good, I'll let you men talk. I will see you at dinner."

Severus and Wolf watched the headmaster leave and Severus settled into the chair. Wolf watched as Severus eyes roved over his face, both men smiling.

"How do you feel?" Severus asked after a long silence.

"I am stiff, thirsty and hungry but happy to be alive and feeling."

"You need a shave too," Severus mumbled.

"You don't like the scruffy look?" Wolf smiled, wondering at this harsh seeming man commenting on his looks.

"You have such a nice face. The fuzz hides it." Was all Severus would say. Slowly Wolf reached up and rubbed his jaw, the beard vanishing. Severus smiled and shook his head.

"You are an amazing man," he reached up and ran a hand down Wolf's cheek before realizing what he was doing. Severus stopped, his eyes growing large at his own actions. Wolf reached up and covered Severus' hand with his own.

"It's ok. You are allowed. I like that you care enough to comment and want to touch me. I won't ever ask you more then you can give and I won't push you away either." Wolf smiled, taking Severus hand moved it to his lips and kissed the palm. Severus closed his eyes slowly, amazed at the sensations.

"Dumbledore and I are concerned about your safety. He thinks it would be ok if you want to move to the dungeons. To a guest room in my chambers. Just as a roommate, of course. It's not to be made public but we'll not pretend it's taboo." Severus watched the young man's face as he told him the news. He relaxed to see Wolf's smile.

"Sounds fantastic. I promise to behave myself. No wandering around in my underwear," Wolf winked. Severus choked on a laugh. "Thank you, Severus. I am sure having someone share your solitude will not be easy. I honestly will try to make it simple for both of us. I appreciate your trusting me."

"The truth is I want you there. I believe it will be good for both of us. I want you to make it your home." Wolf nodded then began attempting to sit up in bed. Severus helped him then sat back in the chair.

"What's wrong?" Wolf finally asked after several minutes of silence and Severus staring at the floor. Severus looked up and shrugged. Wolf became angry. "Damn it. I know something is wrong. If we are going to be friends why would you not be honest with me?"

"Because I am scared, ok? Happy now? I admit it. I am scared." Severus nearly shouted, shoving himself out of the chair and pacing around it. He ran an agitated hand through his long hair, messing it up.

"Of me?" Wolf asked getting worried.

"No, of course not." Severus sighed. "I have never been successful at relationships. I don't want to mess this up. Whatever this is. I am afraid of disappointing you."

"I lived in a cage for most of the last 18 years, I would not say I am an expert on relationships either." Wolf responded softly. Severus stopped in his tracks, turned and looked at Wolf in horror, then collapsed in the chair.

"I am sorry. I am so sorry." Severus dropped his head in his hands.

"For what? You didn't say anything wrong."

"I am sorry for what you went through. How did no one know? I was part of their organization; how did I not know?" Severus said, head still in his hands. Wolf reached out and managed to get one of Severus hands.

"The Barlow's were devious. They were proud that they had hidden me and were the only ones to know the powers I have. You would never have known. Please don't beat yourself up. It's over. I am free. And I am still here thanks to you, if you remember." Wolf smiled as Severus lifted his head and smiled. "We'll both have to learn how to live with someone. I am sure there will be plenty of fights but there might be some fun too." Wolf winked and Severus rolled his eyes, Wolf laughed. He loved teasing the scary potions master.

"You are right," noticing the time Severus sighed. "I should be going, it's nearly dinner time. I have detentions to over see tonight. I'll stop by in the morning. I will send Victor in after dinner."

"Thank you. I'll see you in the morning. Get some rest. You look terrible."

"I will. You do the same, although you don't look terrible. You look like you are feeling better. The color is back in your face," Severus paused as if he were going to say something else. Wolf raised an eyebrow in question. Severus sighed. "Your handsome face."

"Aww thanks. You're pretty cute yourself," Wolf grinned. He began laughing again when Severus looked at him in shock and turned red. Unable to formulate a response Professor Snape left the hospital ward, followed by Wolf's laughter.

"What in the world did you do to Professor Snape?" Victor asked coming into the curtained hospital area later that evening. Wolf laughed and set aside his dinner tray.

"Nothing that I know of, why?"

"He was nice to me. Asked me politely to come see you this evening. I think he really didn't want you to be left alone." Victor slumped in the nearby chair and dropped his bag on the floor.

"Yea, I think they are still a bit worried since they just brought me out of the coma today. I feel kind weak still. I appreciate your coming."

"Well I didn't want to argue with your boyfriend," Victor teased.

"We are not boyfriends. Just trying to figure out how to be friends. I think my um, kidnappers are still out there and may be trying to figure out how to get me back. He kinda feels responsible for keeping me safe," Wolf tried to shrug off Victor's questions as they talked.

Wolf was kept in the hospital ward for the rest of the week. Professors came to check on him off and on. Severus would come in and spend an hour or two when he could but was kept busy with classes. Luckily he was not called to meetings for the rest of the week. Victor was in every night with assailments and studying. They also enjoyed relaxing and talking many nights. Wolf would get out of bed and walk with Victor's help around the room. He was happy to be getting stronger, it meant he was that much closer to a new life.

The first week Wolf made a point to stay out of Severus way. He made sure to keep silence charms around his room. He was having nightmares and did not want to disturb him. Severus was frustrated at Wolf's behavior but had not idea what to say. He wanted the young man to feel at home but could tell he didn't yet. He could also tell the man was not sleeping well. Wolf dragged himself through the day and would come home to shut himself in his room and work on his assignments. Many times Severus stood outside his room debating knocking and seeing if he could help but the man was old enough to ask for help he reasoned.

Late one night, about a week after Wolf had moved in, Severus snapped awake. At first he was not sure what woke him then he heard it again, a horrible scream. Certain of where it came from he got out of bed and headed for Wolf's room. There Wolf thrashed as if fighting a demon. Severus sat on the bed side and tried to comfort the young man. Slowly the thrashing ceased and his breathing deepened to sleep once again. Severus sat caressing his long hair, watching Wolf sleep for some time. He had been afraid the man would have nightmares but knew he had to get through it. Seeing him so distressed had torn at Severs' heart, but he tried to deny it. Caring about this man would do him no good. Not with Voldemort on the rise, tender feelings could only endanger him and Wolf.

But he had hidden his feelings for Lily, could he hide this too? Could he open up to Wolf? Become friends at least? He was so tired of caring this on his own. This man understood his mission, understood the dangers he faced, Dumbledore had made sure of that. What would it be like to come home to a friend after those terrible meetings instead of to an empty space with only his thoughts. And he did feel something. His heart cried out to touch the man, reach for him, talk to him, hold him, every time they were together. Severus had even found himself wondering what it would be like to kiss Wolf. How could he feel this way about Wolf when he had hung on to his love for Lilly for so long? What was real?

Severus was startled from his thoughts when he felt Wolf shifted closer to him. The young man was still asleep but seemed to seek him. Severus thought about getting up but realizing Wolf had calmed and was resting comfortably so he settled onto the bed. He wasn't' sure this was a good idea but he wanted to give Wolf some comfort. He had a feeling the man had been using silencing charms and fighting these nightmares for the past week. He could help the boy for one night.

Wolf groaned and woke slowly, trying to stretch but something was on the bed. He turned and realized that it was Severus. Wolf shifted so he could watch the man sleep. Severus looked younger, peaceful in his sleep. Wolf reached to gently brush hair from his face, and Sev's eyes snapped open. Surprise turned to horror as Severus realized where he was. He started to get up but Wolf lay a hand on his arm. Severus relaxed.

"I was having nightmare again huh?" Wolf asked, Severus nodded. "Have I had them every night?" Again Severus nodded. "No wonder you fell asleep, I must have woken you up every night."

"Yes but I understand. Your mind is finally able to process the horrors you went through as a child. I am surprised you settle so easy when I come in," Severus smiled and gazed at Wolf. "You are an amazing man. You lived with such horror and survived. You beat a process that would have killed many others. And now you lay here looking at me like I am someone worth being with."

"You are Severus. Just because things didn't work out before does not mean you are unlovable. I find you an amazing person. The knowledge you possess makes me envious. Your loyalty and bravery is unmatched in my view. Knowing what you have survived for so many years makes me want to protect you from the future," Wolf grimaced. "I sound like a woman."

"No, you sound like someone who cares," Severus nearly whispered, touched. "I thank you for that. Other then Dumbledore I have never felt I could relax, could really discuss my life, my thoughts. I appreciate the possibility of a friendship."

"I appreciate your being willing to try. Speaking of which, today is Saturday. Why don't we figure out something to do today that's just being together? I have plenty of reading that I could use some discussion to really understand."

"Alright, I'll go call for some breakfast," Severus said but did not move, he just gazed at Wolf for several long moments. Then slowly he slid from the bed and left the room.

Wolf lay in bed for a few minutes just grinning. Then he got up and got ready for the day. Dressed in a pair of jeans and a tee shirt with bare feet, he walked to the kitchen where Severus was making tea. Severus was in his usually completely buttoned up outfit, Wolf just shook his head. What else did expect, perhaps the older man had no casual clothes. Someday perhaps he could change that.


	7. Chapter 7

Severus was surprised how pleasant the day was, spending it reading and talking with Wolf. The young man was reading his text on Defense Against the Dark Arts, and occasionally would ask for some clarification of spells or creatures. Severus would look up from his book on ancient potions and explain what he knew, sometimes showing the spell. He had always found Wolf to be an intelligent man with amazing insight on magic. Now he wondered if it came from his mixed blood, if the druid blood lent him a different experience of magic.

After dinner Wolf continued to read, and Severus wen to his office to work on grading. When he returned he paused in the door way to gaze at Wolf asleep on the couch, his book across his chest. Severus lit some candles. Wolf woke up and tried to focus on his book again, then rubbed his eyes. Severus turned to him.

"Why don't you go to bed?" Severus asked.

"Its not that late. I was just resting for a moment," mumbled Wolf, embarrassed at being caught.

"It's nearly midnight. You are going to Hogsmeade tomorrow with the other students I believe. You should be well rested, so you don't tire out," Severus reached out and took the book from Wolf. Wolf nodded then got up from the couch. "I have a meeting tomorrow night," Severus said quietly.

"Death eater?" Wolf asked. Severus nodded. Wolf shook his head and sighed.

"Be careful. I know you have to hide it, but don't forget someone cares about you." Wolf said and headed for his room. Severus stared after him, unsure what to think.

Wolf walked with Victor, half listening to him talk about the Quidditch match he had missed. Severus had been gone when he got up. It had been the first night with out terrifying dreams. However, images of Severus being tormented because of him had wandered through his dreams.

"Hey, you ok?" Victor suddenly asked, stopping in the street.

"Yea why?" Wolf asked looking around, realizing he had not idea how he got where they were.

"I have been talking about gold fish for five minutes and you have not noticed. What's on your mind?"

"A friend of mine is having some tough times. I am worried about him. Nothing I can do to help him but I still worry. "

"Yea I know what you mean. That's how I feel about you. I know you can't tell me anything but know that if you need me, I am right here. I won't even tell my new girlfriend Kayla." Victor grinned.

"New girlfriend? Oh I am defiantly paying attention now," Wolf grinned back.

The rest of the day passed happily. Wolf teased Victor about his girlfriend and asked tons of questions. They wandered in and out of the shops. It was great for Wolf to just be a student for the day, enjoying the things the other students enjoyed. He didn't think about his foolish love life or the dangers of being a half blood. He didn't think about all the secrets he held and the stress they caused. They were heading back when Wolf decided to be daring.

"Victor, you ever raced a wolf?" Wolf grinned.

"No, why?" Victor looked confused.

"Would you like to run with one?"

"Sure that would be awesome," Victor looked around, then felt Wolf shove his packages into his hands. As Victor was watching Wolf transformed into a large black wolf.

Victor stood staring as the wolf ran off, then realized he was supposed to be running with the beast. They ran enjoying the game. Occasionally Wolf the wolf would slow to allow Victor to catch up. Not far from the castle Victor slowed down and collapsed on a fallen tree. Wolf the wolf came over and flopped beside him. Victor ran his fingers through the silky pelt, marveling at his friend's ability. The wolf grinned a doggy grin at him then transformed into Wolf once again.

"Enjoy?" laughed Wolf.

"That was amazing. Does anyone else know you can do that?" Victor asked giving Wolf his bags.

"Yea, the teachers know but not sure about students. I don't advertise it but felt like a run today. I thought you would enjoy the fun."

"I did thanks. I suppose we should be getting back," Victor said looking up at the slowly darkening sky.

"Yea, I guess so. I need to get my charms homework done anyway," Wolf said standing and brushing leaves and dirt off his cloak.

"You want to come to the common room to work?"

"Nah, I am going to my rooms. I need to stick close by incase my friend needs me when he gets back. Let's do lunch tomorrow."

"Sure, sounds great. I hope your friend is ok," Victor slapped Wolf on the back as they started walking. As they approached the gate they saw a girl waiting by the steps. Victor waved at her, she waved back. Victor introduced Wolf to his girlfriend. Wolf teased Victor in the usual way friends do when meeting a new girlfriend. They laughed their way into the school's main hall. There Wolf said goodbye and headed to the rooms he shared with Severus.

Severus was not in the rooms and had left no note. Wolf managed to get his homework done but found himself listening for any sounds of Severus' return. After his homework Wolf tried to read on the couch but could not help worrying. He thought about going to see Dumbledore but decided now was not the time to admit his feelings when Severus was attempting to spy for the headmaster. Finally, he drifted off to sleep.

Severus opened the door to his rooms exhausted from another meeting with Voldemort and his cronies. He was finding Voldemort's obsession with Potter tiring. Voldemort's followers were becoming crazier as well. They had been festering in anger and hate for years. Severus knew the death and destruction was going to get worse before anyone could stop it. Innocents would die and he would not be able to stop them. He hated being stuck in this madness.

Severus was startled out of his thoughts when something on his couch moved. Lighting a candle, he saw Wolf laying on the couch asleep, a book across his chest. When the light flared Wolf eyes opened and the young man smiled.

"You are back. Are you ok?" Wolf asked hoarsely. He shifted so he was not taking up the entire couch. Severus accepted the unspoken invitation and slumped beside him.

"I am fine. Just the mental residue of evil," Severus told him. "Did you fall asleep while reading again?"

"No, I was waiting for you. I wanted to make sure you were ok," Wolf said, now feeling silly. The older man was practiced at this and could take care of himself. Who was he to worry about the other man?

"Thank you," Severus said quietly. "I appreciate your concern. You'll have to learn this is going to be a rough road. I don't know what to tell you," Severus hesitated then reached over and grasped one of Wolf' fidgeting hands.

"Just promise me you'll tell me if I can help. No matter what it is. Even if it's going to other rooms," Wolf asked, staring at their hands.

"I promise. As for other rooms. I was surprised to see you waiting up but I appreciated it. Next time though go to bed, I'll come in and wake you if you want. I hate to see how your back will feel sleeping on this couch."

"It's not so bad. I think I am getting used to it," Wolf laughed. Anyway, I think bed will be much more comfortable. I just felt so helpless, I thought waiting up was something I could do." Wolf stood and pulled Severus up with him. "Come on, we are both tired and have classes tomorrow. We both need some comfortable sleep."

Severus surprised himself by allowing himself to be pulled gently down the hallway toward his room. In front of his door Wolf stopped and dropped his hand but stood next to him awkwardly. With out thinking about the consequences, Severus hugged Wolf tightly. Wolf returned the hug, fisting his hands in Severus robes, holding on for a minute or two.

"Good night," Wolf said, moving from Severus arms and turning toward his room. Severus put a hand on his arm.

"Thank you." With that Severus opened the door, entered his room, and shut the door. Wolf went to his room to a night of restless sleep.

Over the next few weeks Wolf and Severus settled into a routine of individual pursuits and finding time to spend together. Severus found he looked forward to the evenings he could spend in his living room discussing Wolf' homework or other subjects the young man was pursuing. Several times he was called to a meeting and kept his promise of letting Wolf know when he returned. It was an oddly satisfying feeling to know some one was waiting for him to return.

As the months pasted, both Severus and Wolf found themselves becoming closer. Severus valued the fact he was not alone anymore to deal with his fear and anxiety from the meetings Voldemort was having. He was ramping up his plans to attack Hogwarts, and his demands on Severus to give him more information.

Wolf refused to not wait up for Severus. They had fallen into a routine those evenings. Wolf relaxed on the couch reading and worrying. Severus would come back and change into his pajamas, then come back out to the living room, while Wolf made tea. Then they would sit together on the couch for a while drinking the tea, mostly in silence. One night Severus walked over to the couch and stood there for a long moment, gazing at his spot on the seat. Wolf watched him then shifted so that his back was against the arm of the couch. Severus sat so that his back was against Wolf's chest, leaning his head back against Wolf's shoulder. Wolf entwined their legs and wrapped his arms around the other man. Severus took Wolf's hands and closed his eyes. Silence wrapped around them, neither moving just listening to their breathing.

"Bad night huh?" Wolf finally asked, leaning his face against Severus' head.

"Yes. I hate what's coming," Severus sighed. Wolf held him tighter.

"I know you do. But we'll do what we can to make it through and to be sure Potter and the rest win. It's the hope we have." Severus snorted. "Ok it's trite I know that but I have no other answers. I just wanted to try to be comforting."

"I know and I appreciate it. I am so glad we together. I a not sure I could have done this with out your support. I feel so helpless." Wolf said nothing just held the man he loved more then he could explain.

Then sat in silence again, minutes ticking by until both were asleep. Sometime in the early morning Severus woke, sat up and stretched and helped Wolf to his rooms. After settling Wolf in his bed, Severus stood looking down at him, amazed at how his life had changed in so short a time. He brushed the hair off of Wolf's handsome face and then headed to his own room.

In April students were becoming away that things were happening outside of the school. Those who had parents who followed Voldemort were becoming aggressive toward those who were either muggle born or known supporters of the Ministry. Everyone seemed to be taking sides. Wolf began to patrol the school more often and was able to break up many problems before they became large.

Wolf was trying to maintain his balance between student and friend of a professor. Some students thought they could convince him to get the potions master to change their grade. Others made crude remarks about the relationship. So much was going on that even Professor McGonigal was impressed the young man had not snapped. Wolf though had another focus. Things were happening in the school that were not good. He could feel the evil rising around them. His protective nature was taking over and he often would take the form of a raven and fly patrols around the grounds. One evening Severus grumbled about the patrols.

"I don't know why you risk your life like that," he said as Wolf settled on to the couch after a tiring flight.

"Because it's what I can do."

"It's dangerous these days, what if something attacks the castle?"

"Hopefully I am able to either warn the castle or begin the fight."

"As a raven? You'd be shot out of the sky," Severus grumbled.

"I can turn into anything I want. I can defend this place as a dragon if I thought it needed it.'

"It's still not your responsibly."

"Why? Because I am a student? How is what I do for these people any different then what you do going to those damn death eater meeting?"

"It just is. I am part of what caused these problems. I need to help fix them." Severus said, almost sounding like a little boy.

"There was a letter in the books Dumbledore gave me from my father. It said that when I got older I would have great magic. I had to help others with it. People here saved my life and brought me back my past and my future. How can I not want to help them?"

"It's dangerous," Severus answered softly.

"The real problem is not that I am doing it, it's that you are worried, isn't it?" Wolf asked, staring into the other man's eyes. Severus tried to look away but could not and finally nodded.

"Come here please," Wolf asked, moving so there was space on the couch. Unable to help himself Severus joined the younger man. Wolf took one of Severus' hands in his own. "I will always be careful as I can, because I want to come back here."

"I just can't lose you like I lost Lilly," Severus admitted, not looking at Wolf. Wolf waited. "I loved her so much, you see. I still do I guess. And I have come to care for you. No, I cared for you from the moment we met. It frightened me then and it still scares me. Thinking about you not being here, not being in my life is more than I can bear. I don't know exactly what I feel for you, but I know that much."

"I feel the same way when you go to those meetings. I know that I love you, and I fear that he'll find out and punish you or worse kill you. I would never forgive myself if that happened." Gently Wolf shifted so that he could catch Severus' eye. "Know this and believe it Severus Snape. I love you with all my heart. If you never love me the same way that's fine. I will never ask for more then you will offer. But I will always be there for you. No matter when or where, no matter what the problem is. I will come if you call me. I will protect this castle because it is your home. I can feel that bad things are coming. No matter what he askes of you or what you are forced to do, I will trust you. I will support you. I will care for you. And I will come back to you."

Wolf wiped a tear from Severus cheek with his thumb. Severus crumbled at that gentle gesture. He leaned into Wolf' shoulder and wept. Wolf held him and stroked his hair. He prayed to whatever deities might be listening that some day this man could love him. Wolf could wait, but at least for the moment it seemed Severus would allow him to care for him.

They stayed like that for some time. Severus' tears slowed but he found himself comforted by being held. He realized how little simple comfort he had received over his life. Could he risk asking for more or would it push Wolf too far? Did it matter when so many things could change in the blink of an eye? Slowly he drew himself from Wolf arms, but only to shift back on the couch. He cradled one of Wolf hands in both of his.

"I will always do my best to come home. You have made this place home for me now," Severus started to say but choked up. Wolf squeezed his hand and stood up.

"Come on. It's late and this has been draining on both of us. Let's get some sleep. We must be in top condition to irritate Mr. St. John." Severus laughed and stood. Wolf started to remove his hand but Severus held on.

They walked together down the hall, pausing in front of Severus door. Severus stared down at their hands. Wolf could tell he wanted to say something, so he waited. Finally, Severus seemed to get up the courage.

"I am not ready to be alone. Come in when you are ready, come stay with me tonight?" Severus asked. He was afraid to give Wolf too much hope of much, but he did not want to give up the feeling of being care for.

"All right, I'll be in soon." Wolf agreed and slowly drew his hand from the other man's grip.

A short time later Severus was sliding into bed when Wolf knocked, then opened the door and looked in. Severus motioned for him to come in. Slowly, the young man walked over.

"You sure about this?" Wolf asked. Severus nodded and Wolf slid under the covers. Severus lay awkwardly for some moments until Wolf shifted and drew him near. Severus allowed his head to rest on the younger man's shoulder, one arm over his chest. Wolf stroked his back until the older man fell asleep. Soon Wolf slid peacefully to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

One afternoon Wolf was watching as students were changing classes. He noticed a group of seventh years harassing a younger boy. They were shouting at him and rushing him as if they were going to beat him up; laughing the whole time. The scared young boy couldn't' take it any longer and ran off, unfortunately heading toward the forest, the older boys hot on his heels until they reached the forest. Without thinking Wolf transformed into a wolf and rushed after then. He was soon deep in the forest where unfortunately some of Voldemort's werewolves were waiting and starting to hunt the lost boy. Wolf rushed at the werewolves, transforming into a werewolf himself. Desptie suffering deep wounds, Wolf defeated the werewolves and carried the boy back toward the castle. As he neared the steps several students saw him and came to help. They took the first year student, knowing the boy was safe, Wolf allowed him to collapse into darkness.

Severus returned home that evening to find the rooms uncharacteristically cold and quiet. He looked for Wolf but he was not in and there was no note. Wandered the halls a bit to see if he found the young man's animal forms but had no success. Then he ran into Professor McGonigal.

"Minerva, have you seen Mr. Adair anywhere?" Severus asked. He was concerned when she looked shocked.

"You haven't' heard?" she gasped. Severus shook his head. "You need to go to the hospital wing,"

She started to say more but Severus was off, running full speed toward the hospital wing of the castle. Once there he found Wolf in a bed, heavily bandaged. He dropped into a chair and stared at the young man. He soon heard the swish of robes as Dumbedore, McGonigal and Pomfrey assembled nearby.

"What did you have him do?" Severus asked reaching for Wolf hand.

"I asked nothing of him." Dumbledore said knowing who Severus had meant. "Some seventh years chased a first year. Before I could do anything Wolf was racing off toward him in his wolf form. There was a fight with some of Voldemort's werewolves. He was injured but able to protect the boy and bring him safely back. Lucky for Wolf he's immune to the werewolf curse."

"That damn werewolves," Severus swore. Then he sighed, "Wolf is way to noble for his own good some days. It's lucky he didn't team up with Potter or they would try to save the world together. How bad is he?"

"He lost a lot of blood and some of the gashes were deep through muscle. He's only been here a day. I would say it will be a few more days. He'll be good as new, just a few new scars." Pomfrey announced cheerfully.

"HE does not need new scars," sighed Severus, he stood staring down at the man he had become so close to, holding his hand gently.

"That's true but I have a feeling he's going to keep getting them," Dumbledore lay a gentle hand on Severus' shoulder. Dumbledore nodded at Professor McGonigal and they moved toward the exit. Severus sat on the edge of the bed, needing to be close.

"You brave wonderful foolish man; must you always rush headlong into danger?" Severus said gazing at Wolf, holding his hand as tight as he dared. He did not realize that Dumbledore and McGonigal had paused to listen. "Must you try to remind me how much I care by scaring me out of my mind? Fine, then I will say it. If you can hear me then you can, if you can't then I will have more time to figure out how to tell you and what to do about it. I do love you, you foolish man. I knew from the moment our eyes met in the great hall your first day that I needed to be with you but it scared me. Yes. I need you. I need you to love me and let me love you. I don't know how to do it, but I am willing to learn."

"I love you too Sev," whispered Wolf half conscious. He tightened his hand on Severus'. Severus smiled.

"Sev? Are we going to start the pet names now?" he said fondly.

"No, just that one. It fits you somehow," Wolf' voice was raspy.

"Hush, you need sleep. I will be right here with you," Severus leaned over and brushed a kiss to Wolf' forehead. Dumbledore and McGonigal smiled at each other. They stayed long enough to see Severus transfigure the bed into a bigger one, slide his shoes off, and slip under the covers to lay close to Wolf. Smiling the two professors slipped from the room and headed for their own rooms.

Wolf woke slowly the next morning and blinked. It took him a minute to realized he was back in the hospital ward. He shifted and started to get up before realizing there was an arm over his chest. Moving his head to his left he realized that Severus was sound asleep next to him. Wolf grinned and lay gazing at Severus, he could not imagine ever getting tired of that sight.

As if feeling his gaze Severus' black eyes opened.

"Hello," the older man whispered.

"Hello." Wolf smiled. Severus shifted so he could lay on his side and look at the other man. Wolf attempted to shift but moaned in pain.

"Easy there hero boy," teased Severus. Wolf lay back down. Severus reached to the table and got a bottle of pain-relieving potion with sleep aid in the mixture. Wolf drank it and made a face at the taste. Severus put it back and settled back into the bed.

"So um, what happens now?" Wolf wondered out loud, laying back down.

"You mean about last night? Because I figure you know how to lay back and heal." Severus responded, a little nervous.

"Yea. I mean I um, don't have to have heard it and we can forget it."

Severus smiled and reach out to caress his love's face. He could tell Wolf was serious about letting him off easy if that's what he needed. Problem was Severus was not sure he wanted to retract what he had admitted.

"I meant what I said. I am not sure I'll be shouting it from the Astronomy tower but I can admit it to you. I Severus Snape, love you Wolf Adair. I have for some time. I think for now we should go on as we have before but I am ready to see what happens.," Severus interlaced their fingers as they lay in the bed. Wolf just smiled.

"I love you too Severus," Wolf began. He started to say more but fell back to sleep.

Severus gently rose from the bed, transfigured it back to a regular hospital ward bed, leaned down to kiss Wolf's forehead and headed for his rooms.

On the way to breakfast in the great hall Victor nearly ran down the potions professor.

"Professor Snape, I am sorry. I was um trying to find you to find out how Wolf was. Um not that I think anything, but you know with you um well you know I mean…." Victor rambled.

"He's in pain but he'll be fine in time. He's staying in the hospital ward at least for today. I am sure after your classes today they will let you see him. I know he will apricate your company," Severus said calmly. "I know that I appreciate your time with him."

"Sure, um yea, no problem," Victor babbled, amazed that Snape was being so, nice. He watched as the dark man proceeded on toward the great hall. Victor decided to follow at a distance. He was glad the professor was helping Wolf but he still made Victor nervous.

By mid spring Severus had been warning of an attack coming. He did not know all the details but knew he would have to pretend to be on the side of Voldemort for the coming events. It had been decided that Wolf would be declared well enough to be moved to his own room in the castle but due to his differences and the danger to him, the room whereabouts would have to be kept secret. He also was required to allow others to think he feared for his safety around Professor Snape. Victor was the only student who knew this was not true and tried to keep his friend's spirits up. Wolf gave no indication anything was wrong and both men acted their parts to perfection. At least in public.

Late one evening Severus was sitting in his chair, staring moodily at the fire when mist began to seep under the door. He stared at it more curious then alarmed until it began to from a person. When it solidified there stood Wolf. Severus was out of his chair and in Wolf's arms before the man could utter a sound. Wolf clutched at the older man, burying his face in his shoulder. They clung to each other for long minutes.

"I can't do this," moaned Wolf into Severus shoulder.

"You can and so can I," Severus said pulling back to look into his friend's beautiful blue eyes. Wolf just stared back. Wolf nodded.

"I just had to see you. I had to touch you to know we were still ok," Wolf admitted.

"I am glad. I miss you beyond words. But the anger I am feeling at our forced separation is working in our favor. I am able to sound fed up with being under Dumbledore's thumb. As far as I can tell we have managed to keep up the illusion that I am only here to spy and to try to turn you into a death eater. Of course you moving out mean I failed to a degree but Voldemort enjoys knowing you fear me now," Severus sighed.

"Are you ok?" Wolf asked, his gaze roaming Severus' face as if looking for injury. All he could tell was the man looked more worn, more tired.

"Yes. I am fine, no harm has come to me despite the fear he is causing. I don't know how much longer this will last but I am glad you are here now." Severus pulled Wolf back into a tight hug.

"I have been experimenting with some Druid magic and brought you something," Wolf stepped out of their embrace and fished in his jeans pockets. He held up what looked like a coin with the Slytherin crest on one side and the Ravenclaw on the reverse. "This is called a challenge coin in the muggle world. It's given for all sorts of reasons such as being part of a group or as an award. I had this made by one of the goblins I befriended in Hogsmeade. I infused it with a few spells so we can communicate with each other when we are arguing. Depending on how you tap it or hold it it gives off warmth or little pulses," he handed the coin to Severus to examine. Wolf took his own out of his pocket and played with it. Severus was startled at first by the pulses and warmth. "Here's a scroll of the different things it can do. If you hold it it will warm and mine will warm, letting me know you are thinking of me. I put in other tap codes for stuff like be careful, or I am missing you." Wolf blushed a bit.

"This is wonderful," Severus said wit h awe in his voice. "But the Ravenclaw crest?"

"Tap that side twice really quick and it goes to Slytherin. I knew it was a risk but," Wolf shrugged. Severus nodded.

"I am glad it's on there. It keeps us connected. Two sides of the same coin," Severus voices trailed off so the last was very soft as if he was just realizing what he was saying. Was that really how he thought of them? When he lifted his eyes from the coin, Severus saw Wolf wondering the same thing. Severs nodded in answer to the unspoken question.

"I should be getting back. I wanted to give you this while I had an opportunity. And wanted to say, no matter what happens in the next weeks I trust you and love you." Wolf told Severus, truth showing in his eyes. At that Severus stern and severe façade completely broke and he fell into the other man's arms, nearly breaking down. Wolf clung tight to the older man as if he could hold the broken pieces together. Severus hoped he could. After a bit Severus turned away so he did not have to watch Wolf leave the same way he had come into the room. After the young man left, Severus headed for bed, holding the coin in his hand as tight as he could.

The weeks passed slowly for Wolf. He was on edge nearly all the time. Most of the professors noticed he was having problems concentrating. He was still getting high marks, but his attention was not on what was happening. He was watching everyone; he could just feel something was coming. He was able to keep track of Potter and his friends as they struggled to destroy the horcrux Voldemort had made, by flying to find them in his raven form on the weekends. Weekdays he spent listening to the castle's warnings, spending his free time trying to find ways to grow his magic.


	9. Chapter 9

Things exploded in early May when Death Eaters managed to enter the castle. They went after Dumbledore and there was a fight ending in his death. Wolf had stayed with the students and staff trying to be sure they were safe. He did engage in the end of the fight managing to help get them out of the school and chased after them as far as he could before they apparated away. He returned to find students carrying the headmaster down to the great hall. Wolf stood stricken, staring at the sight, grief and guilt overwhelming him. He turned and ran from the building, transforming into a raven on the run and flying to find Potter and his friend to tell them the news. He did not see Snape the fray trying to straddle his seeming allegiances.

When Wolf returned a few days later the school was quiet. There was the usual sounds of students and classes, but subdued. Severus was missing and Minerva McGonigal had been named Headmistress. She made overtures to Wolf to want to talk but he knew that now was not the time. Severus was fine, he had been sending messages through the coin. Wolf knew if he kept busy and managed not to talk about the situation he would manage to keep going. Many nights he would turn to mist and go to the rooms in the dungeons to study and sleep. At least he could feel close to the happiness he had known for a time.

The worst for Wolf and the entire school was the fear of the unknown future. They could all tell something was coming. With out Dumbledore to guide them, many at the school were agitated. Minerva was holding the school together very well. She worked hard to keep the students busy and the professors engaged in the school and classes. She worked hard to keep the focus on training the students for the future. She knew they would need to be part of whatever came after the defeat of Voldemort. Wolf stayed in the background, watching and waiting, and most of all worrying.

During the weeks of quiet, Wolf never say or heard from Severus. He knew that the older man had to stay with the Death Eaters, anything else could mean death. Messages went back and forth via the coins several times a day but of course those were not really enough. It was not the same as seeing or holding his love. Victor tried to help take his mind off the fear, staying with him when Wolf would permit it. Many days he tried to be alone but Victor decided to be persistent. He would simply follow along, one time threatening to get a leash for the black wolf. They were walking through the hallways when he said it.

"You'll what?" Wolf stopped dead in his tracks and looked at his friend.

"Yep, I'll get a good sturdy collar and leash. I'll get Professor Flitwick to charm it so it's unbreakable. Then I'll tie it to a column." Victor crossed his arms, trying to look brave and determined. Laughter bubbling under the service.

"You are insane," Wolf began laughing. "What about the raven?"

"I'll get that stuff you put on a hawk, a hood and bells and a little leash thing," Victor said looking proud of himself for thinking of the answer. Both boys laughed and continued walking. "Oh and if you try to be a cat, I'll get a little pink harness, with a pink collar and pink dingle bell."

"Ok, what about the mist?" Wolf asked in a whisper, looking around to make sure no one could hear. This time Victor stopped in his tracks.

"Well now there you have me." They laughed some more. Wolf truly smiling for the first time in weeks. He put an arm around the younger man's shoulders, and they began walking. Victor elbowed Wolf. "I'll get a big jar" More laugher echoed down the hall as they went to their next class.

The week before classes ended the war broke loose. Word had been sent out that dark forces were massing and those against Voldemort began gathering in the walls of Hogwarts. Wolf began spending more time as a wolf or a raven. Victor was worried and went to see the headmistress.

"Madame?" Victor said tapping on the door. She called for him to enter and Victor did so slowly. "Can I talk to you?" He asked timidly.

"You are here about Mr. Adair are you not?" Professor McGonigal asked, trying to sound comforting. Victor sighed and slumped in a chair.

"Yea. I am just worried. He goes to classes ok, but instead of hanging out with me or studying, he stays in some animal form. He's a mess. I am afraid he's either going to implode or when something does happen, he's going to snap." Victor fiddled with the edges of his robes.

"I have noticed these absences. I wondered where he was. I am sorry you are worried but I cannot do anything. He feels he has a job to do protecting the castle and those in it. He takes his duty very seriously. I think it's how he copes as well. I truly think there is more to the bond between Professor Snape and Mr. Adair. I have rarely seen two people so right for each other. All I can suggest is to do your best to be there for him. I know it's hard to watch him suffer and be so distant. I am sorry I cannot give you any better advice. Please though, keep me updated if you think anything changes." The headmistress told Victor. He nodded, knowing that the woman was doing the best she could in a terrible time.

"Thank you," Victor stood and began to leave. He stopped and turned. "Headmistress, I want to help. Please give me something to do."

The headmistress rose from her desk and came to stand by the young man. She lay a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Be there for Wolf Adair. He's going to need support. His parents will be part of this fight against us. I fear they will be after him and come to try to kill him again. Be his back up. I can't tell you what's coming, because I am not sure. All I know is we are going to be in for a terrible fight." She sighed, looking tired and scared for a few moments. Then she gathered herself, patted his shoulder and gave him a gentle push toward the door. Victor knew that the conversion was private and nodded. He left the office and headed back toward the Ravenclaw rooms.

Wolf Adair was sleeping outside of the Ravenclaw dorms in the form of a wolf when an explosion woke him. He stood and listened before hearing more sounds of footsteps and shouting. Knowing this had to be the coming invasion he began to howl, a sound that went through out the castle alerting everyone to trouble. Soon students, teachers, defenders and invaders came pouring into the halls. The war had begun.

The battles raged all over the castle, the lands outside and the forests. Wolf fought in many forms that day but then he saw his family. He rushed at them, flinging spells around him to clear the path. His adoptive father saw him and sneered at the young man.

"Finally, we have an opportunity to do what we should have done so many years ago," the man said as his wife came to his side. Wolf just looked at them. "Too afraid to speak you stupid coward? Been coddled by real wizards for too long."

"No, just waiting for you to actually do something instead of just talk. You don't scare me. You used to, I will admit but not anymore. You can try to destroy me, but um, I think you will find it difficult." Wolf gave a polite semi bow. His calm unnerved the Barlows but they had been given a task by their master that they were determined to complete.

Hamilton and Talia Barlow raised their wands ready to curse their former "son". Wolf just stood watching them. He put his hand out to his sides a bit, reading them for the fight. When the older couple realized he had no wand they smiled feeling that this was going to be an easy kill. Then Wolf's hands began to glow green, the wandless magic he had inside began to shift and charge. Suddenly, two of Voldemort's most feared warriors were afraid. Wolf gave a half smile seeing the fear.

People were fighting and dying around them but in this small piece of land three people were in their own world. Wolf had always expected to be afraid at this moment but now he just felt calm. He was ready. Everything he had been taught at Hogwarts, everything that Professor Snape, Professor McGonigal, Professor Flitwick and Headmaster Dumbledore had helped him learn had removed the fear of this meeting. To his surprise, the fear they were showing did not please him. He had thought he would take pleasure in their moment of fear when they had spent their life torturing him. It didn't matter now. All that mattered was that their reign of terror was going to end, either by their capture or death, he didn't care.

All three combatants took a moment then the battle began. It was short. The Barlows had thrown curses after him which he deftly blocked. They kept them coming until all he could do was return his own curses. In the end, both of the Barlows lay dead on the ground. With out giving them much thought Wolf returned to the battles.

Hours later the war ended with Harry Potter defeating Voldemort. His followers either fled or were captured. Survivors straggled into the castle looking for loved ones or medical care. A large raven sat near the door watching. Harry Potter walked up to the raven and looked at it. He looked terrible.

"He's in the shack," was all the boy hero said to the raven. He then moved on into the castle. The raven immediately took wing flying toward the old shack the boy had mentioned.

Wolf transformed as he entered the building. There on the floor lay a dark haired man gasping for air but otherwise laying motionless. Wolf rushed to him, looking him over. A huge gash marred the man's neck.

"The damn snake got me," Severus gasped. He winced in pain but kept trying to talk. "Poison in my system. I am not going to make it. I was afraid I would not see you again." He gave a slight smile as Wolf took his hand and brushed hair from his face. Wolf had tears in his eyes as he looked at the man he loved more then his own life.

"You are not going to die. I won't let you," Wolf nearly growled, knowing he was being melodramatic. Severus smiled, his own eyes filled with tears.

"Hush. Let me talk while I can," Severus squeezed his hand. "I was afraid I would not get to tell you how much I love you. How much you mean to me. How you changed my life in so many positive ways. Please, find peace in your future. Find love." Severus gasped, his breathing becoming difficult.

"I have my love. Now close your eyes and rest," Wolf commanded. Severus smiled and nodded, thinking he was going to die. He gently slipped into unconsciousness.

Wolf took a deep breath and focused on his magic. He lay a hand on Severus' neck, healing the gaping wound. There was still damage but the bleeding had stopped. He then lay his hands on Severus chest, they began to glow. Energy enveloped both men. Wolf closed his eyes, chanting healing chants he had learned from the druid books. Slowly, minutes ticked by. Severus' heart slowed but then began to beat steady again as Wolf fought with the poison in his system. For two hours Wolf worked to heal Severus. The poison was strong, helped along by Voldemort's dark magic. Finally though, nearly at the end of his strength, Wolf had removed the poison and repaired much of the damage. He collapsed on the other man's chest which was now rising and falling in a resting rhythm.

"They are in here!" Shouted Victor who had lead the group of men to the shack to look for Wolf and Severus. Everyone stopped looking at the sight of the two men and the blood everywhere. It had taken some time for Victor to realized that neither Wolf nor Severus had been seen in the hours after the battle. It had take more time to find someone who knew where they were. Now he and the men who had some with him were praying they were in time to save them.

One of the wizards was a doctor and he moved into the shack to examine the men. Someone carefully rolled Wolf to the floor so they could check Severus. Victor leaned down to check on Wolf.

"They are both alive," gasped the doctor. "I am not sure how but they are. Their energy is low and they are both severely wounded. We need to get them to the castle for healing." The men and Victor nodded and gently levitated the two, moving them slowly back to the castle. There they were installed in a curtained off area, beds side by side.

"How are they?" the headmistress asked coming in to the curtained area that evening after checking everyone else.

"They are both going to live, amazingly enough," the med witch said, awe in her voice. "From what I can tell Severus was severely injured and Wolf used some sort of magic to heal him. He was already wounded and weak but used everything he had to remove dark magic and poisons from Severus. I don't know how long the healing will take. All I can do is keep an eye on them at this point."

Minerva stood between the beds, watching the two men sleep. So many died today. So many families destroyed. Yet here in this small space, hope slept. She made a vow to these two men that when they woke, she would do everything she could to support their love if they chose to continue together. Oh, she would not make it easy because they would expect her not to, but she would enjoy watching the future of these men. Before she turned to leave, she noticed that their hands laying on the top of the blankets. She reached a hand to each bed and brought their hands together, even unconscious their fingers entwined. Satisfied, the headmistress left the men to their rest.


	10. Chapter 10

"You have to get some rest," Victor demanded for the tenth time that day.

"I am not leaving until he wakes up," Wolf responded again. He sat next to Severus' bed where he had been for the last three days since he woke nearly five days after the battle.

"You won't do him any good if you are exhausted. I know you want to be here when he wakes but you look terrible. I know the house elves have been bringing you food. They said you have barely eaten any," Victor sighed. "Look do me a favor. At least eat better." Wolf nodded distractedly. "I'll bring you some books later. Do you need anything else?" Wolf shook his head. Victor patted his shoulder and left the hospital ward.

Wolf reached out and took Severus' hand, he closed his eyes and began to chant softly. Light shone around them as Wolf transferred healing energy into the still unconscious professor.

"Now none of that, he'll heal on his own," the med witch commanded, smacking him lightly on the back of his head. Wolf opened his eyes and looked at her.

"It's taking too long," sighed Wolf

"Wolf, I know you want him to wake and be well, but that snake did some major damage. It's similar to when we lifted the curse. You did an amazing job healing him. If you had not removed the poison and closed up his wound, we could not have saved him. But that does not mean it's going to be easy. You are not doing him any good by not taking care of yourself. If I put a bed back in here will you go to the great hall for dinner, eat a full dinner, then try to get a full night's sleep?"

"Yes. If I can stay in here with him, yes. I did what I could," Wolf stared at the sleeping form. "Why wasn't it enough?"

"Oh honey, sometimes it's more then medicine or even magic can understand," the med witch gave him a sideways hug. "Maybe you should talk to him. I have put a silencing charm around the here for privacy anyway. I know that Professor Snape had many secrets that the headmistress and others know. I wanted to be sure no one could hear if they were discussed. So, no one will hear what you say. Now, go get some dinner and rest. You are still healing yourself. Some of those wounds you sustained were pretty deep."

"I am ok. I just, I just need him back." Wolf admitted.

"Good to see you out of the hospital ward," the headmistress said, pausing to lay a hand on Wolf's shoulder as she passed on her way to the head table. Wolf pressed her hand, nodding his thanks. Wolf and Victor sat alone at one end of the Ravenclaw table.

Most of the students had gone home but the castle had been kept open to those who wanted to stay or had friends or family in the hospital ward. Victor's parents had been killed in the war. He wasn't sure what he would do now, but McGonigal told him he could stay at the castle as long as he wanted, or perhaps even with her in the summer. She had become close to the young man during the years of his friendship with Wolf. She admired his loyalty and recognized a possible professor in transfiguration. Victor idolized the headmistress and was thrilled to be accepted by her. Wolf was happy for his friend and glad he would have a good future. Victor had never been close to his parents who were death eaters although he kept is a secret at the school. Only Wolf, Dumbledore, and McGonigal had known when he told them as things had gotten dark in the wizard world.

"So you gonna go stay with her?" Wolf asked when they were eating.

"No. My grandma still lives in London. She was embarrassed by my parents and my folks never let me go see her. I figure I should see if I can't repair our relationship. We have been sending letters by owl this year, once I realized I was going to have to pick a side. She said I can come stay with her and we'll see what happens. I plan to keep in touch with the headmistress but well it's not the same as gran." Wolf nodded. "Where are you going to live?" Victor asked.

"In the hospital ward until Severus wakes up. Then I guess I'll see what he wants to do. I would love to go back to living with him but I mean he said he loved me but what it it's changed?"

"Why would it have changed?" Victor was shocked at the idea.

"I don't know. I guess I am just scared because he won't wake up. I don't understand it and no one else seems to either. I can't deal with this," Wolf said suddenly angry. He got up and left the great hall. Victor sighed and kept eating.

"Please wake up Severus. I need you. I can't live like this. I know it's selfish but I need you. I don't understand why you can't wake up. If you don't want me around anymore that's fine but damn it wake up and tell me," Wolf collapsed on the side of the bed, sobbing as the stress, fear and grief he had been trying to hold inside came flooding out.

The room grew dark and still. Wolf's tears finally stopped, and he lay with his head on his arms on the bed, his grief spent. He began drifting to sleep when fingers began to caress his hair gently, lightly. Wolf shifted and the hand fell from his head. He reached and grasped the questing fingers. He looked up and saw Severus Snape's black eyes open and peering at him.

"Hello," Wolf said quietly, standing to be better in Severus' view.

"Hello," Severus whispered. Both men smiled and just gazed at each other. Wolf holding tightly to Severus' hand. "Water?" Severus asked.

Wolf helped him sit up and got him a glass a water. Severus allowed Wolf to help him drink and watched as he put the glass back. Wolf fussed at Severus pillow and blanket until Severus grabbed his hands. Shocking Wolf, Severus brought one hand up to his lips and kissed the back.

"How do you feel?" Wolf asked, settling himself on the bed, keeping tight hold of Severus' hands.

"Tired. I think I slept through most of the pain. You on the other hand look awful. Have you not been sleeping well? What have I missed? Last I remember I was dying in a shack."

Sighing, Wolf began to tell him about the last two weeks. He told Severus about the battle with his parents and the rest of the battle. He described finding Severus in the shack and his efforts to heal him. The coming and going of the wounded, the funerals, and the plans for rebuilding. Then in a halting voice Wolf told him about waking and waiting for him to regain consciousness, his fears of the future. As he ended the story, Severus tugged the young man toward him, wrapping his arms around the man. Wolf allowed himself and gently settled himself next to Severus in the bed, burying his face in the older man's shoulder, one arm around his chest.

"You are amazing. You have been though so much while I have been asleep," Severus caressed Wolf's hair, again lacing the fingers of their other hands. "I am sorry about the fight with your parents. I am proud of you for being so calm though. I wish I had been there. I hate so many people died. It's hard to see such a loss of life over that maniac. Mr. Mansori will be all right?" Wolf nodded. "Good. I wasn't about to let him move in but I would have done what I could if he needed. As for room accommodations, I do expect you to move back into your home. And come to Spinner's End this summer, or what's left of it. If you will agree, my home is yours, for as long as you want. I never want to go through a time like the last months. I was so lost with out you. Oh the genius coin you created helped but it was not the same as having you in those rooms. I guess you could say I have become accustomed to your face."

"I am glad because I plan to be around for a long time Professor Snape. I accept your generous offer of hospitably." Wolf mumbled. He was tired and knowing that Severus was awake was relaxing to him.

"Maybe we'll look at a house in London. My home is a bit dark, with old memories. Perhaps it's time to make some new ones," Severus said almost to himself realizing that Wolf was asleep. Soon he followed his love into sleep.

"Oh shi….."

"Language Mr. Adair," the headmistress said standing over the bed where her potions professor and Hogwarts' defender, has he was honorarily known, were laying. Severus shifted and opened his eyes and groaned. She smiled. "Good morning to you as well Professor Snape. I know I asked you to get some rest, Mr. Adair but I am not sure that laying on top of your patient is helpful."

"But he's so comfortable," Wolf said sliding off the bed. Snape barked laughter. Especially when he saw the headmistress color at Wolf's words.

"How are you feeling Severus?" Minerva asked as Severus adjusted himself to sit up in the bed. With out saying anything, Wolf got him water and handed it to him. Severus nodded and drank, handing the glass back to Wolf. The headmistress watched all this in silence.

"I feel weak but ready to get out of this bed. How long do you figure I have to stay here?" the potions master asked, returning to his grumpy attitude.

"Until Poppy says you can leave. You have been unconscious for a long time. We want to make sure that the poisons are gone and your internal wounds have healed. You don't want to hurry it and worry your boyfriend." Two male heads swung toward the woman. "oh don't' tell me neither of you intelligent men have realized that's what you are? Or did you just not want to say the word out loud?"

"We have not talked about actual titles," Severus said haughtily. Wolf rolled his eyes.

"Well it's about time you did. How will anyone else know what to call you when we gossip about you?" Wolf burst out laughing now at the shocked look on Severus face.

"Oh come on Sev, you know they all talk about us. I mean you are the big bad mean dark potions master and I am some weird quiet guy who hangs around you all the time." Wolf shrugged. Severus just rolled his eyes.

"I suppose we should give them something worth while to talk about," Severus finally said smiling. Wolf grinned and Headmistress McGonigal basically did a facepalm.

"I am in so much trouble next year, aren't I" she sighed.

"Of course not Minerva, but remember you did suggest it," Severus stated smoothly.

"Yea but you'll have to say it before I believe we are really going to use the term," Wolf told him.

"My dear headmistress, if you would permit, my boyfriend and I would like to resume the living arrangements we had before all this war nonsense began." Severus remarked, smiling at the two people near his bed who were staring at him with open mouths.

"Since you asked so nicely, I see no reason why you should not resume your prior arrangements. I just ask that you be discreet and behave yourselves." Minerva answered, then turned and left while she still thought there was some sanity in the room. Wolf's laughter followed her out of the room. She decided her embarrassment was worth that sound.

"I had better go see what's for breakfast. Victor will be waiting. I think he's leaving today for his grandmother's. Then I think I shall move my things back where they belong. I'll come back after that and see if you can come," he paused and smiled, "home or not." Wolf leaned over and kissed Severus' forehead before he thought about what he was doing, it just seemed so natural. Severus closed his eyes and enjoyed the sensation. He knew they were not ready for more intimacy but he had to admit that the small things felt amazing. Severus reached for Wolf's hand, which was becoming natural as well.

"Tell Mr. Mansori that I appreciate all he's done for both of us. I am glad you had someone to be with you through this ordeal." Severus squeezed Wolf's hand slightly, not wanting to let go.

"I will. You do whatever you have to do to get out of here." Wolf smiled and left, leaving Severus to his thoughts.

Victor was waiting for Wolf when he reached the great hall. He looked nervous and had a large package sitting in front of him. Wolf plopped down beside him at the table and began to help himself to the breakfast spread before them.

"There is a rumor you spent the night in a hospital bed not your own," Victor grinned.

"Already? Dang who spilled?" Wolf laughed.

"Actually, McGonigal told me when I asked where you were earlier. As far as I know we are the only two who know, and I am not telling. Professor Snape would have my head."

"Nah, he likes you. He said to thank you for hanging out with me and all that stuff."

"What are friends for?" Victor looked at the package. "Um you might be mad at me though. This package is for you from Dumbledore. He told me not to give it to you until after whatever was going to happen with Voldemort happened. I guess he wanted to be sure you had a future to look forward to. I don't know what's in it. I just hid it in my trunk until today." Victor passed the large brown paper wrapped package that was tied with string toward Wolf.

"Thank you, I'll open it when I get moved back home," Wolf said pushing it to the side. He saw Victor's grin form the corner of his eye. "What?"

"Home. I like that you can say that out loud. I have to say you were a total pain when you were living in your own room," the younger man laughed. Wolf just rolled his eyes.

In the late morning Wolf was finally able to settle into the couch in the dungeon rooms and open the package. Inside was several books, a Gringotts bank key, a picture in a frame and a letter. Wolf opened the letter.

_Dear Mr. Adair,_

_I am sorry for not giving you this earlier but I felt these were things that were not useful until you had the hope of a future. _

_Enclosed is the bank key of your kidnappers. The Ministry of Magic has granted you rights to all property and monies they had owned. I know that you had dealt with the properties but did not have the bank key. Enjoy._

_The books are the last of the journals and spell books entrusted to me for you. I wish I would be there to see the powerful Druid wizard you will undoubtedly become. _

_I wish you all the best in your future. Always stay true to who you are. Love with all your heart. Learn all you can. And know that I enjoyed knowing you and was proud to have bene able to watch you learn. _

_Yours with much affection,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Wolf wiped the threatening tears from his eyes. Very few had ever been so kind to him. He missed Dumbledore. He missed being able to ask him questions about magic and advice on life. He knew many felt the old wizard had made many mistakes in dealing with Harry Potter and the handling of the war, but Wolf figured he had only done what he felt best. Setting the letter aside, he began going thorough the journals.

The door to the living area of the dungeon rooms flew open and Severus walked in, accompanied by the headmistress. Wolf jumped and nearly dropped the book he was reading. He stared at the two figures in the doorway for some time as if he could not figure out what they were doing her. Then it occurred to him that Severus must have been released from the hospital ward and he was not there to walk him back to the rooms.

"Some boyfriend you are," mumbled Severus moving to his chair and sitting down. Minerva raised and eyebrow but said nothing.

"I am sorry, I lost track of time. Victor gave me some journals and books that were from Dumbledore. I was reading. What time is it?" Wolf put the books aside and rubbed his eyes. He stood and went to stand next to Severus chair.

"About an hour from dinner time. I have done my duty, I will see you both at dinner," the headmistress announced. She left the men alone.

"I am so sorry Severus; I didn't mean not to come see you. I just, well this stuff is so fascinating, and I found an amazing spell that's going to be a great surprise for you." Victor hugged Severus awkwardly around the chair.

"I suppose I will forgive you this time. I know how much you enjoy learning and how easy it is for you to get lost in a book." Severus smiled despite trying to sound angry and stern.

"Why did the headmistress bring you down? Why didn't someone get me or a nurse or whatever?" Wolf pulled a chair up beside the older man's chair so they could talk.

"I was informed I was able to leave as soon as someone came to walk with me. You weren't there and I suppose being the stubborn old git I am, I decided there was no reason to wait. I began slowly to make my way out of the hospital ward and toward the hall. It was slow going I admit, I am still very tired from not being active for so long. There was a bit of um, loud discussion about my decision to leave and I suppose someone informed Minerva I was being difficult. She came sweeping into the hall and attached herself to my arm until we reached home."

"Yep, sounds like you. Why didn't some one let me know?" Wolf wondered aloud.

"I don't think your position in my life is widely known quite yet. So to get you may not have been the first thought.

"Not known? I spent most of my life in that hospital ward while you were there. How did anyone miss the fact I would have come and got you?" Wolf was getting angry. A hand was laid on his arm. He looked at Severus.

"I am here now. You were involved in something important. It's fine," Severus smiled.

"Thanks. Now, you my friend need to start getting ready for dinner. There are not many folks left but we should go to the great hall to at least satisfy Professor McGonigal. Then tomorrow I have some surprises for you."

"Tomorrow?" Severus questioned.

"Yes. I have a feeling we both need some quiet tonight. And we'll need rest. What I have to tell you and show you can wait. Besides we will need all day to explore some things." Severus huffed at having to wait but nodded.

"I will get a shower and get ready. It will take us some time to get to the hall at the rate I am moving," Saying this Severus rose slowly from the chair. Wolf rose as well to offer his arm. Together they walked to the bedrooms.

"Need some help with the shower?" Wolf teased as they moved to part to their own rooms.

"You wish," Severus said and went into his own room, shutting the door in Wolf's astonished face.

Severus chuckled to himself as he moved to his closet. Something on his bed caught his attention. There lay new clothes. Several pairs of black slacks and black button up shirts. They were elegant and perfectly cut but not as severe as the clothes he normally wore. He picked up one of the shirts and examined it, as he did a note fell to the bed from the folds. He lay the shirt down and picked up the note.

_Severus – Despite how elegant and handsome you look in your pants and jackets with all those buttons, I thought you might like to try something a bit different. If you don't like them I can return them. Maybe it's wrong of me to do this. I don't know. I just didn't know how else to show my love and hope for the future. – Wolf_

Touched by the young man's thoughtfulness Severus smiled. He noticed one shirt was a rich blue, almost the color of Wolf's eyes. He hung up the clothes other then a pair of slacks and the blue shirt. He went about getting a shower and shave, then dressed carefully. He stood in the mirror for a while examining the new look. His normal suit had reflected his introverted, private nature. These were looser, more contemporary. He was sure that Wolf had wanted to buy him tee shirts and jeans but had managed to find something elegant and more Severus' style. Just one more thing that allowed Severus to fall deeper in love with the young man.

Wolf himself showered and picked out a plain green shirt with a pair of jeans. He went back out to the living room and studied the spell book. He had to get this spell figured out before he could show it to Severus. A noise alerted him to Severus coming into the room. He looked up and gasped.

"Wow. I um, I didn't think you would actually wear what I got you," Wolf admitted putting the book down.

"Why not?"

"They are not your usual and not a suit."

"Why did you buy them then?" Severus did feel a bit underdressed but was not going to tell Wolf. The look on his face was worth getting used to this new style.

"I figured with the spying over and all that you could loosen up," Wolf shrugged as he stood. "But I have to say you look really good, sexy actually." Wolf winked. Severus smiled and moved to hug Wolf.

"Thank you." He wrapped his arms tightly around the younger man. "Thank you for the clothes. Thank you for saving me. Thank you for wanting to live with me. Thank you for caring about me. Thank you for trusting me." Severus paused. Wolf could feel him take a deep breath. "Thank you for loving me."

"It's all my pleasure." Wolf kissed his cheek. "Let's go show you off."

Headmistress Minerva McGonigal wandered into the great hall of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Several faculty were still there either doing their research or just not wishing to go to their homes. She smiled and greeted each one. She started for the formal head table then swerved off and took a seat at one of the student tables. Faculty seeing this, trickled down to join her. She briefly wondered if she would see Wolf and Severus that evening. She glanced at the entry way and was for a moment briefly confused.

Coming in the door with Wolf was a man who looked like Severus Snape but was not dressed like the potions professor. This man was dressed in a simple blue button up shirt and black slacks. His hair shone and hung past his shoulders. One arm linked with Wolf's, both men laughing at something one had said before they opened the doors. They came forward and sat at the table with the rest of the staff. Everyone greeted each other, some sideways glances at Snape but nothing was said about his new clothes. Dinner passed in friendly discussion. Many asked Severus how he was feeling, there were discussions of what they would do during the summer. Most were going to focus on rebuilding the castle and preparing for the new year.

"Did you see the look on Professor McGonigal's face when she saw you?" Wolf laughed when they returned to their rooms. "She looked like she could not figure out who you were."

"I did notice quite a few stares. Do I really look that different?" Severus asked collapsing on his bed where Wolf had helped him as his energy gave out.

"Yes, you do. But I still say you look quite handsome, but I am told I am biased. I am going to make some tea, I'll bring some in if you are not back out by the time it's done. I am going to read some more of the journals." Wolf leaned over and kissed the top of Severus' head. Severus nodded.

"I am going to change into my pajamas, and I'll be out. I want to try to get caught up on the charms book I was reading before I was um, interrupted by life," Severus said rubbing his face. Wolf left the room.

"It is wonderful to be back in my own rooms again. Despite Spinner's End being my home, it doesn't feel like home anymore. Too much sadness has happened in that house." Severus said, entering the living room. Wolf motioned to the tea on the coffee table. Severus walked over to where the young man was perched on the couch and motioned for him to shift. Wolf grinned and shifted so that Severus could lean back against the young man. Wolf sighed into his love's hair.

"I missed this so much," Wolf caressed Severus' arms.

"As did I." was all Severus said.

The evening passed quietly. They both knew they had much to talk about but that evening did not seem the right time. For now they could just enjoy being back together, enjoy the peace of having no secrets hanging over their heads threating to destroy them. Decisions about the future could wait. Now was for the comfort that came in each other.


	11. Chapter 11

The following morning Severus woke to the smell of bacon. Curious he wandered iont the kitchen which was now larger and had a table at one end. Wolf stood at an oven happily presiding over several skillets of breakfast food. Severus just stood in the doorway and stared.

"Ah good morning. Come in and have a seat. I am just making some breakfast," Wolf grinned.

"What happened to my kitchen?" Severus sat at the table and brought a cup of coffee from the counter to the table.

"I thought we could use a bit more space. You don't mind do you?"

"No, just surprised. I didn't know you could cook."

"The house elves let me practice for something to do the last months. I thought it was something I could do for us." Wolf served up breakfast and the two men ate in silence for a bit. "After breakfast we have a few errands to run. I have a surprise for you."

"Errands?"

"I have the key to the Barlow's Gringotts vault. I should probably see what we have inherited. And I have a spell I want to show you. Besides, I am going on a shopping spree if there is as much in that vault as I think there is." Wolf grinned as he stood to clear the table.

"You are probably a very rich man. You could explore the world, go join the other young people and find someone more suited to yourself," Severus mumbled. His mind focusing on the possibility of loss.

"Severus, I am not leaving you unless you tell me to. I wish I could get you to understand that. What can I do?" Wolf came back to the table and sat down.

"I don't see why not. Now that you have this inheritance you are a free man. You can do anything you want. Why would you want to stay with me? I know you say you love me but what is love? I am not ready to have some sort of sappy relationship. I am not sure I can give you want you want." Severus put his head in his hands.

"I don't want anything other then to be allowed to love you. To hold you. To be here for you. I don't want you to change or to try to be anything. I just want to be part of your life. Love is sometimes just that simple. Just being a part of someone's life. I am going to get ready and go to Diagon Alley. I'll see you later in the day." Wolf quickly cleaned the kitchen, then went to get ready. Shocked by the frustration and anger in Wolf's voice Severus didn't move until he heard Wolf leave the rooms sometime later, tears streaming down his face the whole time.

Minerva McGonigal knocked on the door to the private rooms of Severus Snape. She waited for a few minutes, then tried the door. It opened into a dark room. She stepped in and waited for her eyes to adjust, the silence eerie. She looked around and saw a shape slumped in a nearby chair. She turned on the lights and was shocked to see a disheveled and despondent Severus sitting in the chair.

"Severus are you ill?" She asked moving toward him. When Severus looked up at her she could see his eyes were red and tears streaked his face. "Has there been a fight?"

"Not exactly. I just don't know how to let Wolf love me. I don't know what to do. I wanted to give him the option of leaving now that he has the Barlow inheritance and the war is over. He didn't exactly react well to my offer."

"Oh Severus. Wolf has no interest in trying to find someone else. I have no idea what he sees in you but he adores you. He was distraught when you did not wake from your injuries. He nearly killed himself trying to heal you. Anyone who sees the two of you together knows that you are his whole world." She paused and weighed her next question. "Is it because he's a man?" Severus slowly raised his head to look at her.

"No. I think that's part of my concern. For so many years I loved a woman. Idolized her. Then I mean this young man. I began to feel things that I had never felt for the woman. Something shifted, I thought about things I had not though about her. I began to crave his touch, his nearness. What if this is not real love either?"

"Only you can answer that but that man will accept anything you can give. I watched him when you were unconscious. His tenderness toward you. If you have any feelings at all that you think might be physical love or whatever you want to call it, why would you deny either of you that happiness? I am not talking about the intimate side, but the kisses, the caresses, the simple touches. My husband and I were not um, active but we loved each other. We knew that in the simple things. The war is over. It's time to start a new life. Why can you not have the opportunity to love you want him to have?" Minerva smiled and Severus nodded.

"I suppose it's just fear. I will think on what you have said. Thank you," he rose with the headmistress, escorting her to the door. "He went to Diagon Alley to shop. When he comes home I will talk with him." Minerva nodded and left. Severus sat back down to think.

Wolf entered the dungeon rooms later that day carrying several bags. He had calmed down during the trip. He felt bad for blowing up at Severus. Its not like either man had exactly a stable life and normal relationships in the past. He set the bags on the couch and looked for Severus who was not in his usual chair. The fire was crackling but no other lights were going. Heading for his room he found a note taped to his door, informing him that the potions professor was in this class room working on some projects. Wolf briefly wondered if Severus was avoiding him but then why would he have left a note.

Wolf put away his packages and went to the potions classroom. He entered then paused in the door watching Severus working at his potions. His movements quick and precise, completely focused on what he was doing. Knowing that what Severus was doing probably required intense concentration Wolf waited until it looked like there was a break. He knocked on the open door. Severus turned around and smiled.

"Hello, did you enjoy your shopping trip?" Severus set down the beakers he was holding and waited to see what Wolf would do. Wolf did not disappoint and came over for a hug.

"Yes. I got some new clothes and books. I saw some things but I need to take you with me to check those out."

"Me? Why me?" Severus was surprised.

"Ah that's part of my next errand. Are you at a stopping point?"

"I have about an hour before I can stop. It's a poison removal potion and very delicate. I can bottle it in an hour and put it up for now. Can your errand wait that long?"

"Yes. That's perfect actually, it will give me time to get some things prepared." Wolf grinned and started to leave. Severus caught his arm and leaned to kiss his cheek.

"Then perhaps after our errand we need to have a talk," Severus offered. Wolf nodded, knowing it was better not discussed at this point.

An hour later Severus entered the rooms to find Wolf in his usual place on the couch. It seems to have become his domain. Severus set down the book he was carrying and noticed a picture of a house on the wall near the kitchen. He went over to look at it. It was a paining of a cottage in woods near a lake.

"Found a new picture did you?" Severus asked, still examining the painting.

"No, that came with the journals and books Dumbledore gave me," Wolf stood and walked over to stand next to Severus. "Knock on it three times." Severus did as he was told.

The picture began to shimmer and grow. It became a full-size door. Severus stepped back staring at it. Wolf grinned and opened the door, which opened into a large living area. Severus followed Wolf into the living area. They walked through what Severus now realized was a complete cottage in woods. There were two bedrooms, two offices, a large kitchen and eating area, and a large library. Attached to the house was another room that could be used as a lab for Severus' potions.

"It's druid magic. It was created by my parents, so I had something from them. I have no idea where this is but it's ours. If you want to use it." Wolf explained as they stood on the porch looking into the quiet woods.

"It's wonderful. I hated taking you back to my childhood home. It would have been no better than the cages you were kept in. Dark and full of horrid memories. This is amazing. A fantastic place to start building new memories. If you still want to." Severus turned to Wolf.

"Of course I do. We'll go as slow as you need. I know sometimes I might push but I am just so happy to be looking forward to life finally." Wolf held out his hand.

"If you are willing to be patient, I am willing to see where this goes," Severus took the offered hand.

The summer months flew past for Severus and Wolf as they set up cottage. Severus moved his belongings from his childhood home to the cottage. He even agreed to a shopping trip to get household goods and Severus found himself enjoying the experience. Wolf was a bit quieter and slower about getting settled in. He had never had a home, he was happy to be settling in with Severus but he was afraid he would make so many mistakes, so he withdrew a bit into himself. Severus was concerned but opted to give Wolf time before pushing to find out what was going on. Severus set up his lab and settled into working on new potions. One afternoon he over measured a volatile ingredient and created a minor explosion. Wolf rushed in, once he saw that Severus was all right but a mess he began laughing. This only succeeded in getting him locked out of the cottage in the Hogwarts rooms for the rest of the day.

One afternoon the week before the school year started for Wolf's seventh year, he received a summons from the Ministry of Magic. They had a huge argument about Severus accompanying hm – Severus wanted to go but Wolf said he would be fine alone. Finally, Wolf was able to convince Severus to stay home, saying that despite the Ministry exonerating Severus, there were still those who felt he had only been on Voldemort's side. There was no reason to risk an altercation. Severus had to agree the young man was right.

The day passed slowly as Severus puttered in the cottage trying to not think about Wolf at the Ministry of Magic. The message had not mentioned why they wanted to see him. Many possible negative scenarios kept running through Severus' mind as he waited. Trust of the ministry had never been in his nature, and there had been rumors that dark wizards sill roamed the country trying to sir up pockets of resistance. Finally, an exhausted Wolf came in from the Hogwarts rooms. Severus stood from his chair and came to wrap his arms around the young man.

"Welcome home," Severus said into Wolf's hair.

"Thanks. I am glad to be home." Wolf kissed Severus' cheek then headed for the kitchen. He prepared some tea while Severus watched from the doorway. Once the kettle was on, Wolf leaned against the counter, arms crossed.

"I have officially been named Guardian of Hogwarts by the Ministry of Magic. There are rumors that the children of dark wizards are possibly following in their parent's rebellion or desire for rebellion. The ministry knows that the castle is secure but after talking to the headmistress and others in the ministry they decided that I would be a good candidate to keep an eye on what was going on when the faculty couldn't. I am to go through my classes as usual but am free to monitor as I see fit. I suppose they feel my wandering around as a wolf is less intrusive then increased faculty monitoring." Wolf explained, looking unsure he wanted the job. Severus chuckled.

"Leave it to the ministry to leave the dirty work to someone else.," Severus said annoyed. "Why should you have to risk your life for them?"

"Because it's my job, Sev. You read the journals; you saw the skills I have. What do you want me to do?"

"I know," Severus smiled. "I know you. Even if they had not asked you to do this you would have done it. I suppose I am just afraid it will cut into our time together."

"You will be plenty busy with classes, detentions, assignments and whatever else you do as a professor. You'll barely miss me," Wolf poured the water that had been whistling into a pot. When he finished, arms surrounded him from behind.

"Just promise me you'll be careful," Severus mumbled into the younger man's blonde hair. "I know your habit of jumping into trouble."

"I learned from the best," Wolf patted Severus arms and pulled from his grasp.

"Do they really believe there could be trouble this year?" Severus took his tea and followed Wolf to the living room where they curled up together on the couch.

"From what I could tell it's just rumors right now. I think they are worried that with the return of classes, students could begin to cause trouble. Like minded folks in one place will do all sorts of things. I know that in the past few years Raoul St. John has been making plans to join the death eaters to be like his parents. It's possible that he would try to expand his influence."

"Isn't that the student you have been having minor problems with since your first year?"

"Yes. He left well enough alone while Malfoy was the heir apparent. Now that he's gone, who knows what that idiot will decide to do." Wolf leaned against Severus, trying to ignore the fear he feels. Severus wrapped an arm around Wolf.

"We have already survived one war, we'll survive whatever comes next." Severus kissed the side of Wolf's head and held him tight. Wolf nodded.


	12. Chapter 12

The school year started with no problems. The potions master Severus Snape maintained his irritable and exacting personality. Any students who suspected him of aligning with the dark wizards knew better than to mention it. He continued to be irritated by everyone and anyone, in public, even Wolf Adair. They had decided to try to keep their relationship as secret as possible from anyone who did not know already. Some who suspected were sure they had been wrong. The headmistress was impressed to the point of being worried they were having problems.

Wolf Adair worked hard in his classes. He wanted to be sure he passed everything he could this year. He had not decided what he wanted to do after he left Hogwarts and wanted to have options. When he was not studying or in classes Wolf moved around the school as a grey Scottish straight eared cat with black stripes and blue eyes. Severus had started calling him Scot when he was a cat, reefing to the type of cat, and it stuck. The caretaker Filch and his cat Mrs. Norris had not like the intrusion but had realized he was a help years ago. Now he and his cat left Scot alone when has on his rounds.

Wolf and Severus had decided to keep the cottage for holidays and summer, so it was a special place for them. They took some time to redecorate the dim and dark rooms to a bit more inviting feel, not that they were going to invite anyone in but they were both changing a bit to a better outlook. Some of Wolf's Muggle books and knickknacks were beginning to decorate the living room. Severus often teased Wolf for his interest in Muggles but as Wolf took time to show Severus the history books and novels, the older man began to become interested as well.

One afternoon Scot wandered into the potions classroom, jumped up on Severus desk and settled on to a corner, on top of a few papers. He slept through the students arrival and Severus' entrance to the class. Severus gave a slight smile when he saw the cat but ignored him as the class began. During the lecture Severus reached for a paper which happened to be under Scot's long gray body. The cast woke and blinked his blue eyes at Severus for a moment.

"Get off Scot," Severus said severely. Scot stood and stretched slowly, before jumping down and sauntering out of the room.

"I don't know why someone does not poison that cat," Raoul St. John said from the back of the room. Severus' head snapped up.

"What did you say?" Severus' asked in a deadly voice. His black eyes narrowing on the Slytherin. The boy withered a bit but stared back at the professor.

"I said someone should poison that cat. He's always underfoot and in the way. It's like he's always keeping an eye on people. It's creepy." Raoul answered a bit softer.

"I can tell you Mr. St. John that if anything happens to that cat or any other animals in this castle there will be dire consequences. Do you understand me?" Severs pinned the boy down with his eyes. Raoul nodded. "Good. I am glad we have an understanding." And Severus went back to his lesson plans.

"Sev should be in here in about two minutes," Wolf said from his very comfortable chair in the headmistress office when he heard the class bell rang. After hearing Raoul's comments and Severus' anger, Wolf figured he better be around when the man came to rant to Minerva.

"What is he upset," Professor McGonigal began to ask when there was a sharp rap on her door then it swung inward, banging against the wall. Severus Snape stalked into the room and stopped in front of the headmistress' desk.

"Something has got to be done about Mr. St. John," he demanded. His eyes on fire, everything about his stance radiating his anger.

"Please sit down and calm yourself before you explain to me what happened," Minerva tried to cover her unease at his anger. Severus stood for a second then turned toward the chairs. It was then he saw Wolf. In an instant he had pulled the young man from his chair and embraced him. When the stepped apart, both men settled into chairs but Severus retained Wolf's hand. He then explained what happened in the classroom.

"Do you think he knows Scot the cat is in fact Wolf?" Minerva asked concerned.

"I don't think so," Wolf shook his head. "He's never given any indication when I have seen him in my human form. I am always cautious to not transform when anyone but you or Sev can see me. But I am also very careful not to eat or drink anything I come across in the school. "

"I agree with Wolf that his ability is not widely known. He's not known as an ananimagus and the ability of shapeshifting is not common in our society. I think Mr. St. John is just concerned he's being spied on by those in charge of the school." Severus commented. Minerva nodded.

"I will let the other faculty know to keep an eye on Mr. St. John. You will keep your guard up Mr. Adair." Wolf nodded. "I had thought his silliness would end after the war but I suppose power is always a draw. Thank you both for being willing to help maintain order." Both men stood and gave a slight bow before leaving the office.

Wolf was in the kitchen at the table with pencil and paper when Severus came in late from a detention that night. Severus smiled watching him use the colored pencils with deft strokes. He wondered what the boy was drawing. He had noticed his partner drawing more often in his free time, but he never saw what was being created. He tried to move quietly to get behind Wolf to look over his shoulder. Wolf covered the page and turned to look at Severus.

"Good evening," Wolf said looking up at Severus. "How was detention?" Severus snorted and went to the pot of tea on the counter. Wolf laughed.

"What in the world are you drawing? You are often drawing, and I never get to see what." Severus poured himself a cup, then got Wolf's and refilled it.

"That's because it's not any good. I am mostly just doodling," Wolf shrugged.

"Have you ever seen my drawing skills?" Severus laughed bringing the tea over to the table and taking a chair. "Please let me see. You have been doodling for five years, you have to have done something interesting."

Wolf sat quietly for a few minutes then pushed the pages over to Severus. He drank some tea as he watched Severs go through the various drawings. Most were animals, building he had seen, dragons, and nature. Severus took his time examining each drawing. The color and feeling in each one amazed him. They were personal, not the kind of art one saw in a museum. These came from deep within the man who created them. Severus was in awe. And then he saw something that made him look closer.

He held up one of Wolf's drawings and Wolf groaned when he saw the signature at the bottom – Wolf Snape. "When did that start?"

"I think that was the first. I have been thinking about it for a while," Wolf sighed, still staring at the ceiling.

"Why?"

"I am going to sound like such a woman, but if and when we decide what's next, I want to take your name. It will be the first one I can claim as mine. Adair has always felt like a lie and Barlow, I don't want that.," the young man explained, in a way glad to have this discussion.

"My dear man, I would be more then honored to share my name with you when we are ready. It does not make you sound like a woman. It makes you sound like a man looking toward a new future. Would you like me to look into helping you change your name?"

"I thought you might still know some people to get it done quietly. As long as you are ok with me using your name. When the time is right of course."

"Of course. I don't mind. I will send to a friend in the Ministry and get the paperwork for, well that and whatever we might need for our future." Severus squeezed his hand.

"There we go again. You taking care of everything and I just sit around like the, well the little wife," Wolf was up again and pacing.

"Wife? Is that what you are worried about? Who has what influence in this relationship? Good lord boy, there are days you are ten times the man I can be. Will you just relax and allow our strengths to help each other? I have connections due to the war that I can use to try to get us what we need." Severus put a hand up as Wolf opened his mouth to speak. "Before you ask what you bring to our relationship, you bring more then you can imagine. You bring me peace and comfort I have not known for years. You fill my rooms with joy and for the first time I enjoy life. Your art is amazing, and you have shown me a side of the Muggles I never knew existed. So how is that for brining things to a relationship?"

"I guess it's a start," laughed Wolf. "As long as I am not rushing you into thinking about anything you are not ready for.."

"You mean something like a partnership or marriage?" Severus asked, watching Wolf fidget and pace. Wolf nodded. "What if I told you I already think of you are my partner, in the romantic way?"

"Romantic?" Wolf paused by the fireplace and turned to look at the older man. Severus nodded and folded his hands in his lap.

"Yes, romantic. I don't make any advances because I am a coward and afraid to mess up what we have now. I want to give you so much more but I am still afraid I will make mistakes. I don't want you to find out how inadequate I am."

"In other words you think I am in a hurry for the very intimate part of a relationship." Wolf watched as Severus nodded. "I am not. I just look forward to the small intimacies. I wish you would believe when I talk about being closer, married or partners or whatever I just look forward to being able to hold you, kiss you, cuddle with you. And most importantly call you mine," Wolf winked. Severus started laughing. "I am already yours you, ridiculous man. You think some ceremony will change that? Or is that your Muggle loving ways to think there needs to be rings or some other?"

"Well, um, I did kinda buy a pair of rings I thought were nice," Wolf said looking ashamed.

"Wedding rings or engagement?" Severus asked walking over to the young man.

"Engagement. I guess, I never really felt loved by anyone. I guess. I just wanted something to show our relationship since we can't any other way around here. Now that I feel a bit more secure knowing what our relationship is." Wolf smiled and reached out to caress Severus' face.

"Go get them," Severus whispered after he took Wolf's hand from his cheek and kissed the palm. Wolf starred at him for a moment then went to his room. He came back shortly with a small box. He stood in front of Severus and opened the box. Inside were two Celtic infinity knot silver rings. Severus' eyes rose from the rings to meet Wolf's.

"They are beautiful. Where did you find them?" Severus asked, he was astonished by the beauty of the intricately made rings.

"I had them made." Wolf took one out of the box. "Remember that day I kept wrapping the string around your fingers and mine?" Severus nodded, reminding the day clearly. Wolf had kept messing with the string and driven him mad. "I was measuring your finger for the ring. I had to find a way to do it without your knowing."

"You did a fantastic job. But Wolf," Severus paused, he looked away then back at his partner. Wolf could tell Severus was concerned about something. He took Sev's hand and lead him to the couch. They sat.

"Tell me. Please, Severus. Whatever it is we can talk about."

"This is going to sound so juvenile. I hate to even bring it up really. But well, we've never kissed," Severus finally said. Wolf looked at him in shock.

"So what? We don't have to if you aren't in a hurry to. There is no reason to be on anyone's timetable but ours. I told you I would love you no matter what you were willing to give. If we never kiss, if we never have sex, if we never sleep in the same bed I will still love you with all my heart. All I want if for you to be comfortable."

"Oh Wolf," Severus said, this time it was he who reached out to caress a cheek. "My handsome, wonderful, amazing partner. What did I do to deserve a man like you?"

"You are you. You don't have to do anything. I don't know why I feel this way but I do." Wolf leaned his head into Severus' hand. Severus reached out his other hand.

"Give me your ring, please." Wolf handed hm the ring and Severus took Wolf's left hand. "Bleiz Wolf Adair," Severus chuckled at Wolf's shock that Severus used his true first name. "I found it in the things you let me read. Bleiz Wolf Adair, will you be my partner until such time as we decide to marry, then will you be my husband?" Wolf nodded and Severus slid the ring on his left hand.

"Of course. If you Severus Tobias Snape will honor me in the same way." Snape nodded and Wolf placed the other ring on his hand. "Thank you for making me the happiest man in Hogwarts my love."

"One of the happiest men," Severus said leaning his forehead against his partner's. Severus sat back a bit and tried to hide a yawn.

Wolf stood back and yawned. "I suppose we should get some rest, it was a rather eventful day and I was up early making sure someone had not slept in his office again."

"I was working," Severus defended. Wolf just rolled his eyes. Severus stood and turned toward the hall to the bedrooms then, paused. He turned back to Wolf. He seemed to be weighing his next words. Wolf waited unsure what was wrong. "You mentioned um, sleeping in the same bed," Severus said slowly. Wolf nodded. "I think I would like that. If you would like to join me, I believe my bed is larger."

"I think so too." Wolf agreed. "That would be wonderful. I promise to behave myself. "Wolf winked and headed for his room to get ready for bed. Severus smiled and shook his head, then headed for his own room.

Wolf yawned and shifted slightly, remembering before he moved too much that there was a black haired head laying on his chest. Wolf ran his fingers through the dark hair and smiled as the man snuggled into his chest and shoulder more. Wolf felt more relaxed then he had in so many years. Looking into Severus' face Wolf grinned. The man looked younger than he did when he was awake, when the cares of the world were pressing on him. Wolf figured he could handle waking up this way for the rest of his life.


	13. Chapter 13

One Saturday in early November, after a student trip to Hogsmeade, Wolf returned with a black eye. Severus was infuriated and Wolf tried to explain it was no big deal. They were just about to discuss what happened when an extremely angry voice of the headmistress echoed through the floo.

"Severus Snape you bring your partner to my office right now!" Minerva practically bellowed. Very quickly the two men appeared in her office.

"Why in Merlin's name is Raoul Berry in the hospital wing?" she demanded before they had time to brush the soot off their clothes. "And what happened to you?"

"There was a slight altercation," Wolf began to explain. He saw Severus' eyebrow raise at the word 'slight'. "I walked into the Hogs Head and happened to hear him talking about Severus, saying that his father said the only way Severus was not in jail was he must be shagging someone high up. I stepped up and said that that was completely ridiculous and how dare he think that. He told me that I should keep my opinions to myself and that I was probably just jealous that Snape was getting some even though the old git was completely disgusting. Well that snapped it and I shouted at him that he was a lunatic and a disgrace as a wizard. That was when he threw the first punch. I um, sort of got upset and threw the rest of the punches." Wolf had the good nature to at least look sorry.

"How many did you throw?" Minerva asked, disgusted by the physical fight. "And why in heaven's name did you not hex him or something? Not of course that I am suggesting that."

"The feeling of hitting him felt better than a simple hex. I was not going to let him get away with saying things about Sev unpunished. And damn it I can't say the things I want to so I just got angry and carried away." Wolf spat. Severus wrapped his arms around the younger man from behind when he could feel the anger and tension rising off him in waves. Minerva sighed. These two were going to be the death of her.

"Detention in the hospital wing all week next week. And Severus no potions to help that eye. He wants to fight like a Muggle, he'll heal like a Muggle," the headmistress decided, the look in her eyes daring either one to challenge her. Both men just nodded and knew they were dismissed. "Hold on you two," she said suddenly as they turned to leave. She grabbed Wolf's left hand and motioned for Severus to give her his left hand. "What are these?" she asked looking at the black rings with a small diamond in them each wore.

"The Muggles call them engagement rings," Severus said calmly. It was his turn to dare her to challenge them.

"Congratulations," was all she said. Severus gave his customary small smile, and Wolf grinned. They turned and left. 'Oh yes, they will be the death of me,' she thought watching them go.

Once back in their rooms, Severus shocked Wolf by starting to laugh. Not just his usual chuckle but a full, nearly bent over, belly laugh. Wolf stared at the older man in disbelief.

"Did you see her face?" Severus finally gasped out. "When she realized you got into a fight over me," Severus chuckled, but began to pull himself together.

"Well he said some rather nasty things about you. Some I could not repeat in the presence of the headmistress." Wolf defended.

"So you, a wizard, get in a brawl to defend my honor?" Severus had finally stopped laughing and looked truly touched.

"It felt good. Besides, I am tired of all this hiding and pretending. I mean it's not like we are going to start making out in class or the halls, but to only be able to talk to you or hug you or whatever in our rooms? It's maddening," Wolf grumbled as he began to pace the room. "I know I am still a student and there are rules and all that but, oh hell, I don't know." Wolf collapsed into the armchair as if he'd run out of steam. Severus walked over, grasped Wolf' hand, pulled him up and guided him to the couch.

"Wolf, I know you are frustrated but we can wait. You are my partner, no one here can do anything to us. Please ignore what people say about me. My past will never go away and some cannot let old allegiances go. If we fight all the old demons, it will only affect our future." Severus wrapped the young man's hand in both of his. He was still amazed that this man would fight for him.

"Do you always have to be the calm voice of reason?" groaned Wolf laying his head on the back of the couch.

"Well one of us has to be, you violent brute." Severus teased, kissing the edge of the nasty bruise.

"Oh and you have never been violent."

"Only if I had to be. You just seem to have a tendency to find trouble."

"It's my nature I guess. I think tomorrow I will go for a long run in wolf form."

"I am not sure that's wise, Mr. St. John may be wanting to retaliate."

"Maybe but I doubt he would be willing to take on a wolf. I talked to the centaurs after his comments toward the cat, they said they would watch out for traps and poisons. It should be safe enough to go to the woods."

"If you insist. I know I can't stop you but please, be careful. I suppose we should prepare for dinner. I am sure the students want to get a good look at that eye." Severus sighed.

Headmistress Minerva McGonigal watched as potions master Severus Snape and Mr. Wolf Adair entered the great hall for dinner. Unless you were watching very closely, you would not guess these two men were close. Professor Snape looked as grim and surly as ever. Wolf was calm, confident, the bruise of the black eye doing nothing to dim the air of self-assurance he carried. There was no pause as Wolf moved to the Ravenclaw table and Severus stalked to the faculty table. Severus eyes caught hers and he merely nodded.

Victor came to sit next to Wolf but most of the students sat a bit away. They stared at him and whispered but none said anything about the day's altercation. Victor started to say something and then noticed Wolf's hand.

"You guys did it huh?" Victor grinned.

"Shhh, we just got engaged." Wolf shushed him keeping his voice low.

"What they are all too scared of you now to listen to our conversation, you big bully." Victor teased.

From his perch at the head table Severus watched the students. They glanced at him occasionally but mostly seemed preoccupied by their own conversation with glances toward Victor and Wolf. Then to his surprise as students left the hall, some would stop and say something to Wolf. Some patted his arm or back, others would come near but then scurry off. Severus glanced at Minerva, who was watching, but she just shrugged.

Wolf was still eating and discussing the engagement when a student came up to him and touched his shoulder.

"Thank you for standing up to Raoul," the girl said then walked off. Wolf and Victor looked at each other, shrugged and kept eating. Soon others were coming up and saying similar things.

"Look at you, Mr. Hero," Victor teased. Wolf laughed and shook his head. He glanced up at Severus who was watching and smiled. Severus nodded acknowledging the praise he was getting. "And there you go, communicating with your partner." Wolf elbowed him.

As the weeks passed toward the holidays Severus and Wolf settled into a new rhythm. They found themselves becoming more comfortable sharing embraces, touches, quiet smiles. Severus often surprised himself reaching for Wolf when they were alone. When they were in classes or around other students and faculty they behaved nearly as if they were strangers but if you watched closely, you would see a brief finger touch or a slight brush of the back of the hand when they were near each other.

Victor has learned to watch for this, and he loved seeing it. Wolf was so much happier being able to be with Severus. He had learned so much about both men after the war. Severus agreed that since Victor was such a close friend to Wolf, he should know a good deal about both men's past to understand why they were so cautious about the future. Despite this, Victor still tried to stay on Professor Snape's good side.

As December began and students looked toward the holidays, Severus noticed that Wolf was becoming more withdrawn. Severus attempted several times to draw Wolf out but the young man always seemed to side step the questions. After a week of trying to draw his partner out, Severus gave up and asked the headmistress to talk to him.

"You asked to see me, ma'am?" Wolf said entering the headmistress' office. Minerva nodded and motioned to a chair.

"Your friends are worried about you, and so am I. You appear to be depressed lately. Would you like to talk about what's wrong?" Wolf groaned.

"Severus set this up didn't he?" She nodded. "I know he's worried but I just don't know how to explain it." Wolf stared at his hands in his lap.

"Is it something with the relationship?" Minerva ventured.

"No, no no no. I am thrilled to be his partner. I am truly happy. It's the holidays." Wolf finally looked up, Minerva looked surprised. "I want to share the holidays with Severus, but I don't know anything about them." He paused as if trying to think of how to explain his past. Both jumped when the office door swung open and Severus stepped in.

"A portrait told me you wanted to see me," Severus said clearly confused. Minerva turned to look at Dumbledore's portrait which was conveniently absent at that moment.

"Despite the old busybody's interference, I think it might be best," Minerva said, Wolf just groaned. "I think he needs to hear this, don't you?" Wolf nodded. To his surprise Severus transfigured the chair Wolf was setting in to a settee and settled himself next to the young man.

"I have never experienced the holidays and don't know what to do," Wolf said hurriedly.

"What?" both professors asked in equal surprise.

"But you went home did you not?" Minerva asked.

"Yea, but," he paused, Severus grasped his hand, giving him strength. "I was kept in a cage in the basement when I was not at school. I saw no one unless they were there to torture me." Wolf winced a bit as Severus unconsciously clenched his hand in anger. Severus loosened his grip.

"You are afraid you'll disappoint me?" he asked. Wolf nodded. "Oh my dear boy, you could not do that because of celebration of holidays. It's been years since I celebrated anything." Severus said wrapping an arm around Wolf. "Perhaps we can learn together."

"I'd like that. I am sorry I worried you," Wolf smiled at Severus. The headmistress cleared her throat, embarrassing them both a bit.

"If you two are going to be mushy and make up, perhaps you could do that in your own rooms and not my office," she suggested.

"Thank you. I apricate all you do for me, Professor." Wolf said standing, still holding tight to Severus hand. Severus stood as well.

"Do you believe in soul mates?" Wolf asked one evening as he and Severus sat in the living room.

"Soul mates? What are you talking about?" Severus looked up in surprise. He had never known Wolf to be into the more mystical side of things.

"It's just something Dumbledore's prorate said one day. He comes to visit occasionally when I am perched some where on my rounds. He was rambling the other day about us being soul mates and how glad he's found each other. He says that's why you survived the war and why I was so tired while you were ill. My soul was apparently helping to heal you. I am not sure I believe him but of course listened to him, what else does one do?" Wolf rambled. He still was not sure he believed the theory but it was a nice idea. He noticed Severus was staring at him, thinking.

"I think he's right. The first time I met you I felt something in me reach toward you. It scared me. The more I got to know you the more I felt the need to be around you. I ignored it of course as much as I could. Then that night at the lake. I saw that knife and the rocks around my heart cracked and my soul screamed. The following time we spent together I knew I was linked to you. I was so afraid that day in the shack that I would never get to see you again, never tell you how much I need you in my life. Yes, Wolf Adair. I believe in soul mates and you are mine." Severus stated, his dark eyes serous and loving at the same time. Wolf hung his head.

"You are amazing Severus Snape. In one instant you can go from dark and brooding to exceedingly romantic. I am glad I am the man who gets to see it." Wolf walked over and hugged Severus. Severus pulled him down on his lap.

"Wolf, you are the only reason I have a romantic side. You have taught me that love is not possession as I thought it was. It's learning to give and take, to trust your partner with those parts of your soul you wish to keep secret. And to trust your partner to help you relearn the things you need." Severus said loosely holding the young man. Wolf stared lovingly in his face.

"I just need to learn how to love and be loved. I keep thinking I am going to make a mistake. As a child when I reached out for love and compassion I was punished. I guess that's why I get a little carried away now in going on about how much I love you," Wolf kissed Sev's cheek.

"You have my love. We will always make mistakes, my dear man. I have a feeling we'll have our share of fights as well. I have been told I am not the easiest man to live with," Severus smiled a self-depreciating smile and Wolf just chuckled. "Now, back to your chair. My legs are going to sleep." Severus shoved; Wolf stood laughing.


	14. Chapter 14

The weekend before the holiday were to start, Wolf had gone to Hogsmeade with Victor. He had been trying to think of a present for Severus but kept coming up empty. Victor had suggested several things but none seemed quite right. At one-point Victor suggested Wolf lay on the bed in nothing but a bow, earing him a solid punch in the arm. Their laughter rung through the town.

When he returned to the dungeon rooms after his trip to Hogsmeade, Wolf was surprised to find the living room dark except for a low fire. He closed the door and hung up his coat. He stood a minute listening for any sounds. He was still confused when he waved his hand to light the lamps and candles in the room. He gasped at what the illumination reveled.

Evergreen garland wrapped in green, sliver, blue and bronze – the colors of their respective houses. Candles were set along the garland giving off a brilliant glow. Snowflakes hung in midair along the ceiling. Ribbons and bows in green, sliver, bronze, and blue hung along the mantel and framed the doors. But the most amazing decoration was standing in the corner.

An eight-foot-tall Christmas tree stood in the corner of the living room. Candles and ribbons festooned it's branches. On top was a beautiful gold star. Wolf walked toward it as if in a trance, reaching to touch a branch as if testing it's reality.

"Do you like it?" a soft voice asked from the bedrooms hallway. Wolf turned to see his partner standing in the shadows. Severus made his way into the room.

"It's wonderful. Thank you for all of this." Wolf wrapped his arms around Severus, holding tight. Severus smiled into the young man's hair and hugged him back.

"It was my pleasure. Victor was a great help. He wrote me a list of things I should buy and then I ordered the items." Severus admitted as they moved to the couch to admire the decorations.

"No wonder that git wanted to stay in Hogsmeade so long today. He drug me in and out of every place in the town. We had a three-hour lunch," Wolf laughed.

"I did ask him to give me plenty of time. I had no idea what I was doing. I am quite pleased with how it came out though." Severus smiled as he looked around the room.

"I agree. Oh Victor did give me something to give to you though. He said that he didn't figure you would buy it once you found out what it was." Wolf handed Severus the paper sack that he had set on the table when he first entered the room. Severus opened the sack and began laughing.

"Your friend is getting brave," Severus said pulling the green ball out of the sack. He handed it to Wolf who looked at it in confusion. "It's mistletoe. You are supposed to hang it up and when two people are caught under it, they are to kiss."

"Ahhh I can see why he thought you would not get any. Sometimes I think he thinks we are an odd couple. But he did have an interesting suggestion for a gift for you for Christmas."

"Oh?" Severus stood and walked to the doorway to the kitchen, using his wand to place the decoration.

"Yes, he suggested me laying on the bed wearing only a large bow," Wolf said as he got up to walk over to Severus. Severus turned around in shock, his eyes wide.

"And what did you say?" the older man's mind enjoying the vision.

"I said I would think about it," wolf smiled as he came to stand with Severus under the mistletoe.

They stood face to face, only inches apart, gazing at each other. Severus reached out first and put his hands on Wolf's hips. Wolf lay one hand on Sev's cheek, Sev closed his eyes at the sensation his partner's warm hand was causing. Wolf waited for Sev to open his eyes before leaning in for their first kiss. The touch of their lips was electric. They parted and gazed for a moment in each other's eyes before leaning back in for a second kiss. This time they were ready for the fireworks. Arms slid around one another as the kiss continued and deepened. Sev's hands explored his partner's back, as Wolf's hand slid from Sev's cheek to his hair, caressing. Parting for some air, they laid their forehead's together.

"That was worth waiting for," sighed Wolf.

"Hm maybe we waited too long. I mean we could have been indulging in this fun for some time now," teased Severus. Wolf laughed and kissed Severus' nose surprising him.

"No, I think this is the perfect time. However, I do intend to indulge in many more," Wolf kissed Severus lips lightly to prove his point then realized his love to head for the kitchen.

"You know Mr. Mansori is going to want to know what happened tomorrow," Severus whined as he watched Wolf make tea.

"Of course he is, and I am not going to tell him so stop worry about it. We may want to tell the headmistress." The young man said his back to Severus so he could not see the laugher on his face.

"She'll neither wants to nor needs to know such a thing." Severus demanded. Wolf turned grinning.

"Yea but think of the look on her face," he laughed. Severus did have to admit it would be amusing. "I suggest we keep this to ourselves for the time being. I have a reputation to upkeep and if it's found I am snogging with students they might not fear me anymore."

"Honey, they don't fear you any way. Most are in awe of you due to the fact you are a hero."

"Did you just call me "honey"?" Severus tried looking his most stern and nasty potions master persona.

"Yep. Don't try that mean crap on me. I see right through you. Now let's go in, enjoy our tea, and gaze at the remarkable decorating you did today before we fall asleep on the couch." Wolf took the tea tray into the living room, Severus trailing after him.

"Did you figure out what to get Professor Snape yet?" Victor asked as they ate breakfast in the great hall the day the students left for winter break.

"Yea, I think so. I just hope he likes it." Wolf grinned.

"And you aren't going to tell me are you?" Victor sighed. Wolf shook his head. "That's no fair."

"I am still working on it. When you get back from the holidays you can come see it." Wolf promised.

"Come to your rooms? The rooms of the scary Potions Professor. I suppose that's worth not getting to know about it," Victor laughed.

"Yea well it's going to be when Sev's not there and you better never tell him that you were there. He's rather territorial about his home and office." Wolf shrugged. He happened to look up just then and saw Severus come into the hall.

"Ok, no way. You knew he was coming didn't you. You could feel it in some weird lover thing," Victor leaned to Wolf and whispered only half kidding. Wolf kept his eyes on his food as Severus walked behind hm on his way to the faculty table, closing his eyes as gentle fingers slid along his back as the man passed. Victor received a smack in the back of the head for his strangled laugh.

"You have been reading too many romance novels," Wolf grinned at his friend.

"You two are just cute. Can I help it if I want to know all the details. And you didn't tell me how the mistletoe went over." Victor hinted.

"I am not going to either. There are many things you don't need to know. I mean when is the last time I asked you about what you and your girlfriend are doing?"

"Never because you know I would tell you in detail." Victor laughed and Wolf just rolled his eyes. "I better go get ready to go. Have a great holiday ok?" Victor stood and Wolf stood with him.

"I will try," Wolf smiled. "Oh, I have something for you." Wolf handed Victor a package.

"What's this? You didn't have to get anything," Victor said as he opened the package. "OH wow." Victor had revealed two small portraits, one of Victor and one of his girlfriend.

"I thought you might like it. You two seem pretty serious and I thought maybe if you wanted you could give this to her. I don't mean to overstep, just wanted to do something meaningful." Wolf shrugged. He was shocked when Victor launched himself at Wolf, hugging him tight.

"This is the most amazing thing. I love it, thank you so much. I was actually going to ask her to marry me during break. This will be a great gift too. Thank you so much. I'll let you know how things go," Victor pulled away.

"Good luck. I enjoyed doing it and I am glad you like it. Defiantly let me know what she says. Have a great holiday." Wolf happened to glance up at the head table where Severus was watching. They smiled at each other and Victor groaned and rolled his eyes.

"I can't wait to hear bout your holiday," Victor punched Wolf's arm, then headed off toward his room to finish getting ready.

Wolf glanced back up at the head table and nodded to Severus. Severus nodded back, Minerva who had been talking to the potions professor noticed and looked over at Wolf, who had turned to leave the hall. Minerva smiled and went back to her conversation.

"When are you two getting married?" Minerva asked at a pause in her conversation with Severus. He had been taking a drink and nearly choked at her question. She smiled.

"I am sure you'll know when you need to," Severus said haughtily.

"You haven't talked about it. I do hope you will let me know as you say. Just don't wait too long. You two are beautiful together," Minerva said standing and leaving the hall. Severus stared after the headmistress.

Wolf was working in his office in their rooms when Severus came home that night. It was nearly midnight; Severus had been working on grading and lost track of time. HE was surprised to see the light coming from the door that the young man had left ajar. He knocked, Wolf looked up and quickly covered the largish canvas.

"Hi handsome," Wolf smiled. Severus was always embarrassed when Wolf complimented him. He was honest about his looks, but the fact someone found him handsome felt wonderful.

"Why are you still awake? You should be getting rest." Severus scolded gently. He walked over behind his love, and kissed the top of his head.

"I was working on something. I guess I lost track of time. What about you? Grading those essays?" Wolf asked reaching for Sev's hand. He lifted the hand to his lips and kissed the palm.

'I was working on them and wasn't watching the time. I am going to get ready for bed. Are you coming soon?" Severus realized he was tired, now that he was at the rooms.

"I'll be in soon. I have to finish a few things on this before I can quit." Wolf motioned vaguely toward the covered canvas. Severus nodded and leaned in for a kiss. Wolf obliged and watched Sev leave the room.

After Severus left, Wolf uncovered the canvas and went back to work on the picture. He had much more to do if he was going to make this perfect. He worked carefully, using no magic except to mix the perfect color paint. He just hoped that what he was creating would be what he saw in his head. Finally, around four in the morning Wolf drug himself to bed. As soon as he slid beneath the covers Severus turned toward him in his sleep. Wolf grinned, loving the little things they did. He was soon fast asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Christmas morning Wolf was up early. He lit the candles and fussed with the gift he was giving Severus. He went into the kitchen and began making the tea, getting out ingredients for breakfast. If he admitted it to himself, Wolf was nervous. It was his first real Christmas. He was celebrating it with the man he loved, and he had put his heart and soul into a gift for Severus. What if Severus didn't like it? What if he didn't like the other gifts? Oh, who was he kidding, he was just nervous. Everything would be fine.

Severus Snape woke on Christmas morning to the smell of bacon wafting through his rooms. He blinked and moved his hand to the other side of the bed, finding it empty. It was then he realized that Wolf must be cooking breakfast. He got out of bed and got his robe. He got ready for the morning and headed out to the living room.

"Good morning, Wolf," Severus entered the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Wolf from behind.

"Mmm, good morning love. Breakfast will be ready in a few minutes if you would like to set the table."

"Other then waking up alone, this was a very pleasant way to wake up. It smells delicious," Severus began placing the dishes and silverware.

They had a pleasant breakfast and moved to the living room to open gifts. Wolf had gotten Severus a couple pair of jeans and Slytherin tee shirts. He also got him a more modern suit coat with a green tie and handkerchief. Severus pretended to grumble but Wolf could see he was pleased. Severus gave Wolf a new paint set, colored pencils, and a Ravenclaw shirt and sweater. Severus then gave Wolf a packet, inside was an itinerary for a five day vacation in Muggle London.

"Muggle London?" Wolf asked confused. Severus had been standing and moved to sit with Wolf on the couch where he had the things spread out on the coffee table.

"You have made me curious about the sites and entertainments of the Muggles. I want you to show it to me, share it with me. If you want to. I haven't purchased anything yet, I wanted to talk to you about when we wanted to go," Severus answered watching Wolf's face. Wolf smiled.

"I love it, thank you so much. Perhaps," Wolf paused and fingered one of the brochures.

"Yes," Severus promised, he took Wolf's free hand.

"Perhaps it could be our honeymoon next week," Wolf suggested softly. He finally looked at Severus then. Severus gave him a stunning smile.

"That would be a wonderful idea. If you are sure that you are ready.

"I think so, if you are. I kind of overheard the headmistress ask you about it. I figure if she's ok with pushing maybe she'd be ok with us going ahead. I knew we were kind of waiting until I graduate but I am ready. This has been quite a year. I think it would be nice to end it with a new future." Wolf squeezed Severus hand.

"I can see the wisdom of that thinking. I will send an owl tomorrow to a friend of mine in the Ministry and see what he can set up. Do you still want the name change?" Wolf nodded. "I will see if he can arrange that also."

"Thank you. I appreciate that," Wolf leaned in and gave Severus a quick kiss. Severus caught him in his arms and deepened the kiss.

"When are you going to tell about the thing hanging above my fireplace?" Severus asked when they moved apart.

"Well maybe you better go see what it is." Wolf smiled.

Severus stood and walked over to the mantle, lifting down the large rectangle covered in paper. He gently removed the paper and revealed a painting. When it was completely uncovered, Severus gasped in wonder. It was a landscape of Hogwarts castle. The castle was surrounded by the woods and hills, with the lake in front, the view the first years see as they come across the lake to the castle. In the upper corners were the house crests for Slytherin and Ravenclaw. The painting was set in a rich wooden frame. Severus could only stare for a long time before hanging it back above the fireplace. He walked back to the couch and sat down, taking Wolf's hand and examining it. He gazed at the palm, caressing the long elegant fingers, then turned it over and examined the back. Wolf just waited to see what he would say.

"That is one of the most beautiful things I have ever seen," Severus said, emotion clogging his throat. His dark eyes moved from the painting to the artist's blue eyes. "No one has done something like this for me. These hands created such a masterpiece." Severus again gazed at the painting. "How did you decide?" he trailed off.

"I remember when I rode those boats to the castle. I remember the awe I felt seeing the castle for the first time. I thought about you being a young first year and realized you would have seen the same thing. I then thought about how this castle has been our home, how it means so much to us. I wanted you to have something personal, that could show my love. This was all I came up with."

"It's amazing. I remember, even after all this time," Severus smiled, teasing about the age difference they rarely mentioned, "and I remember the awe. You have captured it beautifully. Thank you, my love." Severus kissed him and wrapped his arms around the young man. They sat for some time gazing at the painting.

Two days later Wolf headed toward bed, after waiting for Severus until nearly midnight. The darn man had been working on a new potions manual and had been in his office all day. Wolf had been drawing and painting. He was half asleep when he heard Severus come in the room. The bed dipped as the older man sat down, laying a hand on Wolf back and gently rubbing.

"How would you like to get married tomorrow?" Severus whispered. Aires opened his eyes and rolled on his side.

"Really?"

"Yes," Severus grinned and shifted as the younger man sat up against the headboard. Severus handed him the papers he had bene caring. Wolf unrolled them and read wide eyed. One was the official document changing his last name to Snape, and the other was a marriage license. Wolf launched himself into Severus' arms, hugging him tight. Severus hugged him just as tightly.

"How did you manage this?" Wolf pulled back a bit to ask, admiring his partner's face.

"I have some friends from the war. I was able to get them to help me for old time's sake," Severus leaned in and kissed Wolf. "From tomorrow on we will always be Wolf and Severus Snape my love. We will be partners, friends, and lovers I hope until the end of our days." Wolf nodded.

"I hope you'll like the rings," Wolf murmured, starting to worry.

"I know I will. After all you chose them. How could I not adore them, I am sure your artists eye found something very suitable and meaningful."

"So a private ceremony right?"

"Yes. Only Minister Shaklebolt and I believe a secretary or two to act as witnesses. Do you want to tell anyone here before hand?"

"No, I think I want this to be just about us tomorrow. Everyone will find out in the Daily Prophet anyway. They print all the gossip and I am sure some how you getting married will make its way in."

"Minerva will have a breakdown, again," chuckled Severus.

"I think you are enjoying every time we do something like this."

"Yes I have to admit it is fun." Severus stood and put the papers safely on a dresser before getting ready for bed. "We can use those tickets and hotels if we can. I thought coming back here that night might be a bit anticlimactic." Severus looked at the bed confused when Wolf began howling with laughter. "What did I say?"

"Think about it and you'll get it," Wolf answered between gasps for breath, then he began to roar with laughter again when he saw Severus go red to the roots of his hair. Wolf couldn't help it but lay back on the bed laughing, holding his sides. Suddenly Severus pounced on him.

"You my love, are a dirty minded man," Severus said, straddling the boy's wait and pinning his arms above his head. He leaned and kissed Wolf deeply and passionately. Wolf moaned.

"How can I not be with such a man as you as the object of my fantasies?" Wolf whispered and kissed Severus back. "Have I told you that I love you?"

"I believe you had mentioned that once or twice. I love you as well my dear Wolf. I am so glad we have found each other. But you know we still have a rough road for a few months?" Severus shifted so he was lying beside Wolf. He managed to get the blankets out from under them both and snuggled beneath. Wolf followed suit, this time nestling his head beneath Severus' chin, cuddling close. Severus wrapped his arms around Wolf.

"Yea I know but I will finally belong with you. No more feeling that we are doing something wrong or that should be hidden. Now we just live our lives, and what happens will happen. You will be all mine and belong with me." Wolf kissed his neck.

"Oh I am a possession now?" teased Severus.

"Yes. You are my man and mine alone. Just like I now belong to you. Does it bother you to think like that?"

"No, I think I rather like it. I have never really belonged to anyone in that way, as I am sure you know. I think belonging to you will be quite and adventure."

"I certainly hope so. No sense in making life boring now," Wolf chuckled. He lay quietly listening to his beloved breath before slipping off to sleep. Severus as soon asleep as well.

Severus Snape lay in bed in a London hotel watching his new husband sleep. He could not believe what a day this had been. Started out with being shocked when Wolf stepped out of the bathroom in a suit, looked tailored to him. Severus had never seen the man look so sharp, nearly took his breath away. Wolf grinned at the openmouthed stare he was getting from Severus.

"What's the matter, never seen a guy in a suit before?" he asked, giving Severus a kiss on the cheek.

"Well certainly not you. It's all I can do to get you in a button up shirt usually," Severus said running a finger under the suit lapel.

"Well this is a special occasion I have been told," grinned Wolf. "And we should be going, don't want to be late."

"Definitely not," purred Severus.

The wedding had gone like a dream, Severus had never dreamed he would be standing, saying vows with someone he was so in love with. They moved the engagement rings to their right hands to make room for the wedding bands. Wolf had again proved to be a surprising man by producing two of the most beautiful rings Severus had ever seen and he was touched by the intricacy of the rings. They were gold and silver strands interlaced through each other. The shine was breathtaking. Severus had a short thought that there was no way they were going to hide those at the school. The rest of the wedding went by in a blur.

They spent the day in London, seeing a matinee at the theatre, then a wonderful romantic dinner. They spent some time walking along the river, talking and laughing, just enjoying the feeling of being together. As the darkness drew in they made their way back to the hotel; finally giving in to the more intimate side of their love. Severus woke sometime later toward morning. He shifted quietly, gazing down at Wolf, wondering for the hundredth time how he had been lucky enough to win the love of this man. Wolf stretched and rolled on his side, opening his eyes and smiling up at Severus.

"You ok?" Wolf asked, caressing Severus' arm.

"I am wonderful. You?" Severus ran his fingers through the golden hair. "The rings, where did you get the idea?"

"We are two very different men," Wolf said, sitting up against the headboard next to Severus. "I realized a while ago that no matter how we entwine our lives we will still be very distinct. I saw those rings and thought how appropriate they were for us."

"You are amazing, my husband," Severus whispered and kissed his love. "I love saying that word."

"I love hearing it. But you know we'll not be able to keep this secret for long. I am sure somehow it will be in the paper." Wolf lay his head on his husband's shoulder.

"I have no doubt that Monday morning we'll be summoned yet again to the headmistress' office. I have never been summoned to that office so many times, I am feeling like a student again," Severus gave a mock sigh.

"You and I both know you love driving that poor woman crazy. I am sure you'll delight in finding ways to explain away her questions when we are called on the carpet," Wolf laughed. Severus laughed and turned to kiss Wolf. Soon their passions flared and sleep was the last thing on their minds.

Minerva McGonagall, headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry settled down to her morning cup of tea with the newspaper. She nearly choked on her tea when she read one of the smaller headlines on the front page. "Severus Snape Weds" the headline stated. The article then went on to describe a very private ceremony at the ministry of magic for the potions master and an as yet unknown blond-haired young man. Kingsley Shackebolt who attended the ceremony refused to divulge any details on the event. No wonder Wolf had come to her late the other day to let her know that he and Severus would be away for a week. Oh she was going to have a talk with those two on when classes started.

She then noticed a letter that had arrived by owl post a day or so ago that she had put aside at the time and forgotten to get back to. Looking at the handwriting she was sure it had come from Wolf. Best to open it now and find out what else was up his sleeve, she thought. Opening the parchment, she found an official notice of name change from Wolf Bramwell or Adair to Wolf Snape, and a letter.

_Dear headmistress, I wanted to let you know of my plans to change my name to Snape. However, I don't plan to make a mention of it for the rest of the term. I will not ask for any of the class lists or professors to use the new last name as it might create confusion. Thank you, Wolf Snape_

Minerva found herself smiling at how natural the signed name looked. Perhaps, they were better for each other than even she knew. She would have to think how she was going to address this change in status for the two men, but she had a feeling that for them it would not change any outward behavior. Maybe instead of being upset, she should trust the men and welcome them as a couple. After all she understood loving and making choices didn't she? How could she be angry at these two who decided to follow what their hearts dictated instead of what the rest of the society? Yes, she realized after some reflections she was proud of these men. They were like sons to her, and she decided it was time to treat them as such.

Severus and Wolf spend five days in London. They explored the historic sites and ate at as many different restaurants as they could. They enjoyed the shops and sites, rode the tube and a double decker bus. They found all the old bookshops and explored for hours. To anyone who asked they were just tourists from rural Scotland. Wolf bought new mugs, enough tea for three years according to Severus, and of course his beloved tee shirts. Severus bought books on all subjects as well as tons of postcards.


	16. Chapter 16

Wolf and Severus

The day classes started in January, anyone could tell the whole school had heard of the wedding. By that time the papers had found out who the blonde was and written several articles about Wolf and his background. None very flattering. They did not know about the Durid blood in his veins, but they were sure that he would turn out like his adoptive parents. It was apparent that the students were unsure what to think. When either Wolf or Severus entered a room there were whispers and looks, most trying to see their left hand.

The faculty had made sure to congratulate Severus that morning but didn't seem to know what to say to Wolf, so no one said anything. Everyone except the headmistress. Wolf noticed Raoul St. John whispering to a group of students who would then glare at him, he had a feeling this was going to be trouble but at this point had no idea what was being said. He would have to mention it to Severus later so he could also keep an eye out for trouble.

The only bright spot in Wolf's day was when Victor dropped down beside him on the bench at lunch in the great hall.

"Congratulations buddy." Victor slapped him on the back, causing Wolf to nearly spill his food. "So how's married life?"

"So far we are doing well. I mean it's not really that deferent from living together, just with a certificate." Wolf shrugged.

"I suppose. Did you have fun on the honeymoon though?" Victor asked wiggling his eye brows.

"Do you honestly want to know about _that_?" Wolf grinned.

"Um, no I guess not. How was London?"

"Was wonderful. We had a great time, and I think Severus did also." Wolf told him about what they saw and did. Victor grinned at the things they each got.

"Of course you got shirts. By the way, I got you guys something for your wedding. Do you think he would let me come visit to give it you both?"

"I am sure it will be fine. I'll talk to him tonight. You know you don't have to be afraid, right?"

"I know but he still intimidates me," Victor shrugged. Wolf let it go. "Has McGonigal said anything yet?"

"No, but we maybe in some trouble. We didn't tell her before we did it. I just let her know I was changing my last name to Snape, although I will use Adair until I graduate." This time it was Victor's turn to nearly choke.

"Wolf Snape?" Wolf nodded. "Wow, that's, actually kinda cool. Why?"

"I was ready for a name that meant something. Everything else had been given to my by the Barlows. This to me means family."

"I like the name, but I agree with you that you are probably in deep trouble with the headmistress. She likes to know what's going on. You guys not telling her probably hurt her pride," Victor laughed. Wolf nodded.

"Probably. Speaking of the headmistress, we better get going we have her class next." Wolf said as he got up to leave the hall. Victor nodded and followed.

That evening both men were exhausted from the stress of the day. Wolf came in late from studying, finding Severus already there.

"How was your day?" Wolf asked, flopping down on the couch next to Severus that evening. Severus leaned for a kiss before answering.

"Smoothly, but you are right there is something going on with St. John and his group." Severus agreed. Wolf had quickly told Severus about the whispers when they passed in the hall after lunch. "They were quite rowdy in class. I have send messages to the rest of the faculty to be on their guard. I don't think what ever is going on is entirely his idea. I have sent messages to the Ministry." Severus sighed.

"I supposed we should have realized there would be some flack. I mean you are not the most loved man in the wizarding world, and I am an unknown quantity. We just have to wait and see where it goes." Wolf sighed. Severus nodded. "Has the headmistress said anything?"

"Not yet." Severus picked up a book, a signal he did not want to have a conversation. Not that Wolf ever paid attention.

"Are you going to say something to her?"

"I am quite content not prodding a hornet's nest," Severus said from behind his book.

"How can you be so calm? She's usually got us hung up by our toes by now if we do anything, she thinks will look bad." Wolf tried to snuggle under Severus' arm, Severus stubbornly kept his arm to his side.

"Well it is her job to keep any scandal from touching this institution," Severus said trying not to laugh at his husband's antics. He finally gave in and put his arm around Wolf shoulders.

"As if you or I would do anything that would reflect poorly on this school," Wolf laughed. "So you are not at all wondering what she's thinking?"

"All right, you meddlesome man, yes I am wondering. I know it's been in the paper already and I had assumed she would call for us when we got back or this morning. The fact she has not tells me she either has accepted our relationship finally or she's got something up her sleeve."

Severus smiled weakly, his mind still trying to figure out what exactly the headmistress would do to them. Wolf gently cupped his lover's chin and turned his face to look at him. "Sev, it will be fine. There is nothing she can do or say that will affect us. If I have to leave school, I am more than ready. I feel like I am wasting my time here this year. Not knowing what I want to do and still studying my ass off."

"Wolf you are a brilliant young man. Finishing will be a good way to put the past behind you. You'll be able to do anything you want. Including what I think you need is time off to find yourself. I have been doing some thinking, and I think we should just hole up somewhere this summer. Give both of us time to adjust to being married and you to decided what you want, then to figure out how we can achieve happiness together." Severus suggested, Wolf looked at him in surprise.

"You think we can find happiness? What do we have now?" he teased.

"Happiness but with some questions. I think once we are away from here we can truly look clearly at our future," Severus shifted to hold Wolf more securely.

"I am glad we have the cottage for when we want to get away but I am glad we stay here during the school year. I love these rooms. I think it's because they felt safe from the very first night. If we have kids, we'll need to stay at the cottage all the time, I suppose."

"Kids?" Severus sputtered, coughing as he got Wolf hair in his mouth.

"I mean if we decide to adopt way down the future. I have to admit, I would like to if you want to, but kids who are like us and need real families. Haven't you ever thought about it?"

"No. I never thought I would survive the war. Besides after the horrible childhood I had what kind of father would I be? Of course there was the issue of not liking women." Severus kissed the side of Wolf face. "However, if you are still wanting to talk about it in perhaps a year. I am more than happy to consider it. I like your idea of helping kids who need homes with love and support. I think we can both provide that."

"Thank you, Severus. It means a lot that you'll talk about it with me. And a year is fine, I didn't mean anytime soon. I still need to figure out what it means to be my own man, and a husband. I can wait to try to deal with anything else." Wolf said with a yawn.

"Well you might be your own man but you are also my husband and I say it's time for you to go to bed. Off with you. I'll be there in a bit after I finish the chapter you so rudely interrupted," Severus growled with mock severity. Wolf groaned but stood, leaning down to kiss Severus before heading down the hall. Severus smiled at his good fortune.

Wednesday evening a very nervous Victor Mansori entered into the rooms of Severus and Wolf Snape. He felt like an intruder. Severus was ensconced in his wingback chair while Wolf welcomed him and got him tea.

"Please have a seat," Severus finally said when Victor remained standing, looking unsure what to do. Victor plopped on the edge of the couch.

"Thank you, sir. Oh is that the painting?" Victor jumped back up and moved to look closer at the painting. Severus smiled, the picture still touched him. "It's amazing, sir."

"Yes, I was quite impressed with it. The artist is quite amazing as well."

"You are complexly biased," Wolf's voice came from the kitchen, as prepared the tea things.

"Well yea. Before you make the tea, would you mind coming to open my gift?" Victor called, nothing Severus' narrowing of his eyes. Wolf came out to the living room. Victor handed the two each a small package. Severus looks surprised but took the offered package. Wolf just smiled. They opened the packages and each found a mug with his respective house crest on it.

"Thank you very nice Victor," Severus said staring at the mug.

"Yea, thanks man. These are great," Wolf lay his hand on Severus' back, knowing the man was truly touched by the gift.

"You are welcome. Here's one more thing," Victor handed a larger package to Wolf, who took it after handing his mug to Severus. Opening the large package, he found a nice black tea pot.

"How did you know we needed a new teapot?"

"Um, you have bene whining about it for months. Don't worry Professor Snape, he said it's a nice tea pot he just wished for one that was new for your new lives." Victor told the other man.

"He is thoughtful that way and he loves his tea," was all Severus would say.

"Yea, he does. Well, I just wanted to see the painting and give you guys your wedding gift. Thank you for having me. I should get back to my common room. I have a essay to finish. I'll see you both tomorrow." Victor smiled. To his surprise, Severus stood and held out his hand. Victor shook it. Victor gave Wolf quick hug and left the room.

"Nice young man," Severus said picking up his mug.

"What are you thinking?" Wolf lay his hand on his husband's back.

"It's been so long since anyone has given me a gift. And to have it be by such a good friend of yours, for our wedding. I guess I am just a bit overwhelmed." Severus explained softly.

"He likes and respects you. It's not just me. He's nervous because of your 'teacher persona' but I think he's getting over it."

"I am glad. I feel better having a friend of yours I can talk to if needed," he set down his mug and picked up the tea pot. "He is very thoughtful, and I think you are right. This is nice to have our own. I don't think much about positions, but some things are nice to own together. Too many things in life are yours or mine or have memories for either of us," Severus leaned and kissed Wolf's cheek. "Now go make us some. We have studying to do."

By Friday the whispers had died down but the headmistress had said nothing. Wolf and Severus had behaved as if nothing had changed, which for them it was true. Most of the students had other things to worry about then their marriage. Although Raoul St. John and his gang still managed to give Wolf trouble every change they got, minor irritations nothing too out of bounds. What Raoul never knew was all the times Wolf had used his magic to create minor irritations for Raoul. Severus had caught him a few times and scolded him while trying not to laugh.

That evening Wolf was studying in his old room which he had converted into an office and studio, when Severus came and leaned on the door jamb. Wolf glanced up at when the older man cleared his throat.

"Oh hi," he said.

"Good evening. We are to have lunch with the headmistress in her office tomorrow," Severus said and headed for the living room. He knew that announcement would have Wolf following on his heels.

"Lunch? Did she seem upset? Did she say anything?" Wolf asked following along to the living room, then headed for the kitchen to make tea. Severus smiles, Wolf and his tea. The boy was truly British no matter what magical background he came from.

"No, just this summons handed to me by a student in my last class," Severus holding up a folded paper with his name in the headmistress perfect penmanship.

"She certainly is getting back at us for the suspense. I suppose I should wear a good tee shirt." Wolf joked joining his husband on the couch. Severus rolled his eyes.

"I am sure whatever you wear will be just fine. In my opinion, you always look good."

"Is this Severus Snape, the snarky potions master?"

"It is when I am in private. I have to make sure my husband is happy."

"Your husband is happy with knowing he can use that word to describe you," Wolf grinned and began laughing.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Us. We sound so weird talking like this. It's not who we are."

"Who are we?" Severus smiled. He loved knowing that he didn't have to shower this man with compliments or try to be anything other then he was. It still amazed him.

"You are the very private man of no words. I am the aggressive, challenging loudmouth. It's why we work. We help balance each other both in our relationship and with other people. I don't want you to change who you are. I know you love me. And if you never say it again, I'll still know be the little things you do." Wolf shrugged. "I will say it but I hope I can prove it by the way I behave."

6

9/28/19


End file.
